Not One More Year Without
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day eight hundred and one: NEW YEAR'S EVE SPECIAL - They could have used more time to plan the wedding, but it has to be before midnight... - Trinity series
1. Waking to 9am

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 38th cycle. Now cycle 39!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR'S<strong> **EVE!**_

_**(for the explanation on how this story came together, if you're interested, message me and I'll let you know!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Not One More Year Without"<br>Quinn, Brittany, Santana (as Trinity), Brittana, and many others later on...  
>Trinity Series #8 (following 'Babes in Toyland')<br>**

**(series listed under the communities tab in my profile)  
>(also this series intersects with a couple others: Sylvesters series &amp; Boston Britt series) <strong>

**Waking to 9:00am**

Santana never really remembered her dreams, though she could generally hold on to what they felt like… good dreams, bad dreams… boring dreams… This one had been kind of dull, and then all of a sudden it had gotten warm… happy… It took her a moment to realize she was waking up, and that the source of the warmth was a pair of arms hanging lazily over her, a head pressed into her back. She smiled, grasping the hands. "You awake?" she asked.

"No…" the sleepy voice replied.

"Right, sorry, I'll let you sleep," she baited, making to get up out of bed, and then the arms brought her back and held fast. Santana couldn't help smiling, turning around so to see her face. Her eyes still dreaded the light of morning though they blinked, tempting it.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, deciding to keep her eyes closed for a moment.

"Well, it's New Year's Eve, there's snow… everywhere," Santana looked out their bedroom window. "None of us are working, officially or… unofficially…" she saw the hints of a smile on her fiancée's lips. "Guess we just wait for the year to end, then the new one can begin…" She looked back, sensing Brittany shift a bit, and she saw her eyes opened and looking back at her. Any time she mentioned the new year, she could see her mind… remembering. The arrival of the new year may have just meant a great big party at the end of this night for a lot of people, but to her, and to Santana, it meant that something else was coming – the day when they would become wives. They had decided for January, very specifically. Brittany wanted snow… more than that, she wanted snow but she wasn't going to have the whole thing upstaged by Christmas either, so… January. They had begun making preparations, here and there, though the majority of it was still undone.

"Our last year not married is going to be over soon," Brittany remarked, just like that. "Although technically I guess it's really next year… There'll still be a few weeks of it when we're not…"

"Yeah…" Santana agreed, looking back at her.

"It'd be great if this really could be the last year. Then we could start the new one and… we'd be there already," she went on.

"Yeah…" Santana repeated, still looking at her, but there was an idea in her eyes now. "So you don't have any plans today, right?" she reviewed, and Brittany shook her head. "How about it then…"

"How about what?"

"Want to get married today?" The blonde blinked, scrambling into a seated position, looking at Santana as she sat up as well.

"What?" she couldn't keep her features from smiling.

"Well, you were right. It would be great if this was the last year. And if that's the case, then it's now or never… today… you and me, we say our vows, exchange rings," she played with her fingers, "And when midnight strikes… brand new year…"

"Right before midnight," Brittany nodded.

"Right before midnight," Santana agreed and got a kiss for it. When she saw into Brittany's eyes again though, the size of the task they'd just set themselves really showed itself. They had a lot to do, and they needed help… someone who was good with plans. "Quinn!" she shouted out, letting her voice carry off to where the third member of their Trinity would hopefully hear. They listened, every little sound audible in the absolute silence, and they swore they heard a curse in the distance. Brittany bit back a chuckle. A minute later, they could hear steps approaching in the hall.

"Everything alright?" Quinn's voice was heard.

"Yes, get in here," Santana instructed.

"You two decent?"

"Buck naked," Santana teased, and the door opened to find a dishevelled and glaring Quinn standing there. "Did we wake you?"

"This better be good," she yawned.

"We're getting married," Brittany announced, and this so far wasn't shifting Quinn's expression.

"Today," Santana clarified. "Getting married today." Quinn blinked. "We're not exactly rich with time here, and we need your help."

"You're serious?" Quinn asked, sounding a bit more awake already. The two of them gave a nod, and finally she smiled, coming to sit at the foot of the bed. "Why now though?"

"Why not now?" Brittany shrugged.

"We need you to 'Breaker' us a wedding, can you do it?" Santana asked, and it got a defiant smirk out of their team leader.

"You just watch me," she told them, then after a beat they laughed, and Quinn moved up to hug them. "Pen and paper," she called, and Santana reached over to the drawer on her night stand, handed them to Quinn who began to draft up a list. She'd spent enough time around the existing preparations to know where they lied on that front. "Most important thing to deal with as soon as possible is the guest list… especially those who need to get in from Lima. Hand me your phones, I'll make the calls," she went on, and Santana and Brittany both reached for their phones, handing them over. "Right, I'll get started. You two go shower… Separately," she quickly amended, pointing a mock-accusing finger, getting a grin out of Brittany and a roll of the eyes out of Santana; Quinn was in charge of their schedule now… for better or for worse. So off they went.

Santana had gone in to shower first, while Brittany got coffee brewing and Quinn sat to start making her calls. Brittany placed one cup in front of her and got a silent thank you, then took the other two cups back upstairs, drinking from her own as she went. To be honest, she almost didn't need the waking boost of the caffeine anymore, the more the thought sank in… she was getting married today… By the time she'd finished her cup, Santana was out of the shower. Brittany handed her the second cup with a kiss before going off to take her turn. When she was done, she came back to their room, finding Santana tending to her hair. Going to the window, she frowned.

"What if they can't make it?" she asked, worried.

"They will," Santana assured her. "It'll clear up, and it's probably not that bad over there." What worried her more was whether certain stores might be closed, but she kept that to herself, not wanting anything to come along that would dash the giddiness she could still see in the blonde's face, and the way she could hardly stay on one foot or the other for very long… and that just erased her own worries right back.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Quinn came in. They couldn't explain the expression on her face, except the closest thing they could identify it to was 'bad news,' and even that didn't really cover it. She still had the phone in her hand. "We, uh… We have a problem."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. 9am to 11am

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**9am to 11am**

"What is it?" Brittany asked, cautious, but it wasn't her Quinn turned to, taking a step as she still held the phone close. "Your sister's on the line," she spoke to Santana, whose face only buckled for an instant before the mask snapped on; she didn't have to be told, she knew her mother was refusing to come.

"Give it here," she blinked, holding her hand out to Quinn so she'd hand over the phone.

"Santana…" Quinn hesitated, while Brittany had shifted to stand at her fiancee's side.

"Phone, now," Santana wouldn't have it. "Do you need us to stay?" Brittany asked. Santana briefly softened, turning to look over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Just need to talk to Catalina." Brittany nodded, leaning forward to kiss the side of her head before moving to step out of the bedroom, soon joined by Quinn, after she'd given the phone up. Santana waited for a moment, reminding herself to mind her voice with her younger sister. "Tali…" She chuckled, sarcastic. "Happy New Year's Eve…"

"Tana, I'm sorry…" were her sister's words.

"It's not your fault. I didn't really expect her to come anyway…"

"Yes, you did. You don't have to be strong with me." She sounded so much like… him. "You haven't been here, I…"

"So I'm getting punished."

"No, but… Since Dad died, she hasn't been the same. She misses you."

"And not coming to my wedding, that's going to fix that?" her voice flared, and she paused, calming.

"I'm still trying to get her to change her mind, okay? Don't lose hope…"

"I know, Tali," she closed her eyes, wondering when they'd switched places, when her little sister had become the sage one. "You don't have much time though. You're still coming, right? At least you… and you're supposed to be my maid of honor."

"Oh, I'll be there, don't you give my spot away," Catalina got a laugh out of her sister. "I'll figure out how to get there, when I need to leave, and if I can't convince her by then…" And then she'd come without her, she finished in her mind. "Santana," Catalina brought her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this change anything. Be happy today." Santana nodded to herself… that was her intention.

As they'd left the room, Quinn had figured the best thing she could do was to get back to the plans… no time to lose. She sat back at the table, but a moment later she looked up to find Brittany hadn't moved. She remained as she was, like she was guarding the place where the girl she loved was facing the prospect of her mother not coming, with her in spirit even if she wasn't in there with her… She had to give them a spectacular day – nothing else would do…

"Your parents are coming," she informed her, hoping some good news would help. Brittany looked over. "Your father and stepmother, and your mother and stepfather, and your sisters and the guys, too…" 'The guys,' that was how they called Thomas and Alfie, respectively Catherine and Isabelle's boyfriends.

"They are?" Brittany replied, like she'd almost forgotten.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, and Brittany smiled. "So is Cat your maid of honor?" Quinn asked, to keep her talking.

"What?" Brittany paused.

"Or is it going to be Izzy?"

"No, you are," Brittany nodded to the other blonde, catching her by surprise. "I thought you knew, I mean we were all kind of wasted when I asked," she instinctively reached just over her shoulder and the base of her neck to the tattoo. "But I know I asked you. You'll do it, right?" Quinn smiled, getting up to go and hug her.

"Of course I will," she sniffled back what was threatening to become tears.

"Good," Brittany smiled.

"I should… get back to it, there's a lot to do," she nodded, while Brittany absently dried those would-be tears off her friend's face. "But at least reinforcements are on the way."

"Hattie and June?" Brittany guessed.

"Who else?" Quinn confirmed, returning to the table; Brittany remained at the door. It was twenty minutes before Santana emerged from the room, and instantly Brittany wrapped her arms around her, asking softly if she was alright. Santana nodded, though she squeezed the blonde extra tight. Looking up once they'd stood apart, Santana's eyes found Quinn's, who were asking one question.

"I don't know yet," Santana shrugged. "My sister's still trying to convince her, but at least she'll come, either way."

"Let's hope she does," Quinn nodded, and they fell quiet for an instant. Then there was a ring at the door. "I'll get it; you go ahead and get dressed," she told the two and they headed back to their room. Quinn answered the door to find 'the cavalry.'

"Heard there was going to be a wedding," June greeted her with a grin as they moved up, kiss on each cheek, and then Quinn repeated this with Hattie. She pulled back, looking at the tall girl's face. "There's coffee in the kitchen," she tilted her head.

"Not for long," Hattie headed off to fill a cup while the others followed.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" Quinn teased her playfully.

"She's perky enough for the both of us anyway," Hattie indicated her girlfriend, once and only once she'd had half the cup. June threw her a smile, which finally got one out of her as well – no doubt in connection to the caffeine boost.

"Have you guys eaten? I'll make breakfast," June decided, moving into the kitchen. The toaster had just popped out two slices and the smell of eggs and bacon was in the air, when Brittany and Santana appeared, now dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey," Brittany smiled, seeing their friends. June abandoned the eggs for a moment to go say hello.

"Congratulations!" she hugged them each in turn. "Careful around her," she indicated Hattie. "She's still… percolating."

"You're funny," Hattie came up for her congratulations, as June returned to the eggs. "What happened that you decided to move this up all of a sudden?" Hattie asked.

"We decided this morning… Spur of the moment," Santana explained, looking back to Brittany, who was trying to read Quinn's list.

"Wait, Artie's not coming?" she saw his name had been crossed out. Hattie looked back to Santana for information as to who 'Artie' was. Santana mouthed the words 'ex-boyfriend.'

"You invited your ex-boyfriend?" she turned back to Brittany.

"It's a long story," Santana took the answering duties. "But we both wanted him there," she promised, in her mind recalling days when she would have rather stuck a branch in his wheels than let him near her or Brittany, but time had mended a lot of things.

"He and Lucy couldn't make it," Quinn confirmed. "Previous engagements, couldn't cancel them. But they send best wishes, and a present in the mail. They'll visit in a few weeks." She paused. "While we're fielding bad news…" Hattie looked to Santana again, but got a headshake – not now. "Sam and Mercedes can't make it either, or Finn…"

"Great…" Brittany sighed.

"Are those the guys from your choir thing?" June looked back to them as she reached for plates. The three Lima girls nodded.

"But you know, it's not all bad, the others will be here," Quinn moved on to happier news, which worked right away.

"Everyone? Mr. Schue, Brad, everyone?" Brittany asked.

"Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, the girls – they've agreed to be flower girls," Quinn worked down the list. "Brad and his wife, Rachel and Puck…"

"Noah," Santana corrected with a smirk.

"I had a kid with the guy, he's always going to be Puck to me," she waved off the return to his birth name.

"You what?" June dropped the spatula.

"This is better than the morning news…" Hattie observed the scene with amusement.

"Anyway," Quinn regained control of the attention. "Rachel and Puck, Tina and Mike and Zoe," she smiled, and this was shared by the two brides.

"How old's Zoe now, two?" Santana asked.

"Two," Quinn confirmed. "I asked if the travel would be hard, with Tina being out to here," she mimed a belly, "But she insisted she wouldn't miss it. Same for Kurt and Blaine and Dylan, your ring bearer…"

"Love that kid," Brittany shook her head happily.

"Claudia and Lucas will be here after lunch to help, too," Quinn went on before continuing the rundown of the guests. It wasn't going to be a massive wedding, but it would have the majority of the people they wanted there, and that was what mattered.

Once breakfast was served, June insisted there be no talks of plans. "You two have saddled yourselves with one hell of a stressful day, take this, eat, and relax while you can."

So breakfast was served, and try as they might, at least one wedding-related topic resurfaced. Hattie coaxed out the thing Santana hadn't wanted to say before – her mother not coming.

"She could come around," June tried to sound encouraging. Brittany nodded along to this while Quinn stole her untouched bacon.

"Yeah, maybe," Santana shrugged.

"Okay," Hattie looked to June for a beat – she had to defy her rule, for the sake of morale. "What do you need us to do?" Quinn wiped her hands on her napkin and grabbed the list.

"We've got things to pick up, to book, to buy, to rent, and we might have to call for divine intervention here and there especially if they close early or all day today," Quinn listed off.

"Alright, alright, inhale before you pass out, we got this. We can start, others can help when they get here," Hattie nodded.

"We've dealt with worse," Santana smirked to Quinn, and the blonde smiled – this was true… It also made her remember something else.

"Speaking of which," she indicated for Santana to follow her, and they went down the hall, and out of view. "You and Britt go with them, I'll stay here. Have to make sure the house is 'Trinity proofed,'" she whispered. It wasn't as though they left anything in the open, but with enough people there, many of them kids, they couldn't be careless, had to be extra careful. "Besides, if anyone calls, or has a change of plans…" she trailed off, and Santana closed her eyes.

"I know…" she thought of her mother. Quinn gave her a small smile and a shoulder squeeze.

"Hey, guys?" Brittany called from the kitchen. "You have to come see this…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 11am to 1pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**11am to 1pm**

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she and Santana followed Brittany's voice. They found her standing transfixed at the window, with Hattie and June by her sides. Hattie looked back when they approached, and she pulled the curtain back to reveal… white. The sky was so heavy with snow, they couldn't see anything else until they got right up to the window and really focused. Santana looked to the side and saw Brittany's face. Her eyes were searching, looking left and right and up and down, a rising panic in them.

"It's everywhere…" her voice was small. She was looking at the snow like it had betrayed her after loving it so much her whole life. The first day of snow, she was like an excited puppy, couldn't wait to get out there even if it wouldn't stay on the ground yet… and Santana would fall in love with her all over again, every time. But now it was coming down with a vengeance, threatening their happy day.

"We can manage," she took Brittany's hand, put her chin on her shoulder.

"How?" Santana looked to Quinn, Hattie and June, hoping they could pitch in and help make Brittany believe in this again.

"Oh, theme wedding!" June blurted out. The others looked at her, and she shrugged. Oddly enough, it did raise Brittany's eyes a bit, so she ran with it. "Yeah, winter… you know," she nodded along, now taking over on the 'please help me' angle.

"I will make that happen for you," Quinn nodded firmly. "If that's what you want, I mean…" Santana looked back to Brittany, who was thinking about it too.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked her.

"I think it's perfect, if you want it," Santana gave her a tentative smile, and finally she got one back, followed by a nod. "Let's just make one thing clear though," she turned back to look at Quinn quite suddenly. "That theme better not include Slushies," she pointed her finger, and the two blondes smirked.

"Oh but that's actually a…" Hattie pointed out the window.

"It's not," the trio intoned at once.

"I better check on roads, warn the guests," Quinn moved back to her post with her list and her phone.

"And we should go get started too," Santana nodded. "It's going to be a mess out there, the crazy goes off the scale."

"Just another night at the bar, with more layers," Hattie smirked, and Santana tapped her arm, returning her smirk. "So you come with me," she looked to Brittany, "Santana and June, you go together, you know the whole… seeing the bride before the wedding deal…" she gestured like she wasn't too sure about it.

"And there's two of you," June chimed in. Santana wasn't so sure.

"Alright, but you keep in touch. Don't get lost in a snow bank," she looked back to Brittany, bringing her arms around her in anticipation of them going their own way throughout this day. Brittany held on fast, nodding. They had both been through so much worse, with Quinn, on their Trinity jobs, but this was different… They weren't Optic, or Sneak, or Breaker, not on that day… They were themselves, and that was always the best.

So layered up and ready to take on the slap of winter, the four set off, one team going one way, the other going the other. Quinn was left alone, and first off, as she'd told them, she checked on the roads, and then checked in with all their guests. Thankfully no one decided to turn tail and return home; they would surge on, to be there for Santana and Brittany.

The last one on the list was Catalina Lopez. Quinn dialled her up, waited. It hadn't been her intention to do what she was about to do, but after she'd spoken to Catalina, who confirmed she'd make it there, storm be damned, Quinn paused. "Do something for me?" she asked the girl. "Give your mother the phone. I need to talk to her."

X

It took about a half hour for Santana and June to reach the store, when it usually would have been no more than ten minutes. "… nearly knocked me right into that ice patch, did you see?" Santana was still aiming to face off against the woman who'd bumped into her on the street, would have achieved it if June hadn't pulled her through the door and into the store.

"I don't doubt that for a second," June shook her head. "Forget her, okay, let's just get these dresses," she pulled her along.

"Yeah, okay," Santana still looked wanting to jump back out there.

They were picking up both wedding dresses and the bridesmaids' dresses for their local bridesmaids. The others, along with the flower girl dresses, had been bought in Lima, in what Quinn had called 'Dressgate.' It had been days of back and forth picture sending until finally both Santana and Brittany had agreed on the picks, different styles but a matching – and oddly appropriate – wintery dark blue. Alterations had been done quicker than anticipated and in probably their first lucky strike of the day they were ready to be picked up. June was in charge of getting Brittany's dress and making sure Santana wouldn't see it.

"Should you try yours on though?" she suggested.

"I already don't smell like I showered this morning anymore," Santana pointed out though, indicating the layers of winter clothes she had on. "I don't want it to stink," she touched the fabric hanging in front of her… she'd had her own bit of 'Dressgate,' but she'd found it, too, and she wasn't about to spoil it.

"Wow…" a voice from behind made Santana turn, and she blinked.

"Lucas, hey!" she went up to greet him. "I thought you guys were coming to the house, or…"

"Quinn called to redirect us," he explained. "Claudia's gone to meet Brittany."

"Good, that's good… Good, Quinn," Santana nodded to herself.

"Hi, Lucas," June waved, and he waved back. He was not as familiar with the three girls as his wife, Claudia was, and even less when it came to their friends. He'd met Hattie and June two or three times.

"The dress looks great," he gave Santana a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about." They gathered up all the dresses and finally they were able to get them in June's car and go on to their next destination.

On their side, Brittany and Hattie had gone to pick up the rings, first and foremost. And like with June and the dresses, Hattie picked up one of them. Though seeing it wasn't the same, Brittany had hesitated about seeing it until that day. She had picked Santana's, and Santana had picked hers, and Brittany had convinced her to wait to see it until it was slipped on her finger. So now they had gone to get them, and as they waited Claudia came through the door.

"Hi!" Brittany reacted, breaking from her nervous wait and moved to hug her.

"It's crazy out there," she shook off the snow from her hair, pushed up her glasses which had fogged up the moment she'd entered the store.

"See this is who you need to worry about falling in a snow bank," Hattie playfully teased as she greeted her. Claudia laughed it off; it was a thing between them, Hattie made jokes on Claudia's shortness and Claudia did the same for Hattie's tallness. Unlike her husband, she was much more familiar with Hattie and June, saw them as friends.

When the woman had returned with the two boxes, Brittany had held her breath. "You want to look, don't you," Claudia looked at the boxes and back to Brittany.

"Not going to," she insisted, breathing out.

"Right then we should probably go. Too many things to do and the weather's not making it easier," Hattie pointed out. "Be careful with those, wouldn't want to lose them."

"Don't worry, I've got it," Brittany promised, thinking of how many situations she'd had to extract precious items from, no matter the circumstances. Of course these were the rings, so a measure of panic didn't hurt. But they were secured, and so they carried on.

X

Back at home, Quinn had promised she would Trinity-proof the house, and she was, though she had allowed herself one thing, using the communication equipment to keep making her calls while she did the 'proofing.' She called for flowers, and then swept through a room for anything that would stick out as odd to the people who didn't know their side job. She checked on the cake, argued with the woman until she had the answer she needed, and then moved to another room. Little by little she made progress, while getting the occasional call from guests who were on the road, so she knew how close they were getting. It would still be a few hours for most of them though, so they were good. There was one more pair she was waiting on though, now that she'd sent Lucas and Claudia 'in the field,' to come and assist her at the house. She had to make sure to be done with her sweep before they arrived.

She had just finished the last room and was returning to her lists when the buzzer rang. She startled, the silence and the tech in her ear had lulled her into a sense like she was on some mission. But then she remembered where she was, and she moved to see who it was, if it was a delivery or…

"It's Rachel and Noah! Let us in, it's freezing!" Rachel's voice came through the speaker, and she smirked.

"I'll ring you guys in."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. 1pm to 2pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**1pm to 2pm**

After hitting the buzzer, her hand went to her ear in one quick swoop, extracting the communication device which she pocketed. She'd have to find a way to hide it away at one point. It had occurred to them at one point to maybe tell Rachel and N… and Puck, about what they did, because they'd known them for so long, and they did live in New York like them, they got together when they had the chance. Between them and their Trinity missions, and Rachel on Broadway, and even now Puck working on an album, everyone was busy enough that the times they did get to spend together was good for them.

She opened the door just as they came up the hall, working themselves out of scarves and hats and mittens. "Hell of a day for a wedding," Noah commented.

"What can I say, we like making an impression," Quinn stood back to let them in. "Just leave your things in the bathroom for now, and don't drip everywhere, I've just finished cleaning," she pointed her finger squarely at Noah.

"I feel targeted," he frowned.

"Well she has a point," Rachel nodded, moving past him.

"Hey!" he frowned, defensive, while Quinn threw him a smirk, victorious. He looked ready to reply, and all she had to do was lift an eyebrow and he knew – no point in getting started with her. But then he just smiled, hugging hello. "Where do you want me?"

"Well, you've got the choice, you can move furniture around in the living room and dining room to accommodate the incoming guests, or you can fill party favors."

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I don't know, you look like a guy who could assemble a mean party favor," she shrugged.

"Damn straight," he nodded with pride before moving to set the furniture in the living room, as Rachel returned from the bathroom and greeted Quinn.

"How about you? Party favors?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Sounds good," she followed the blonde toward the kitchen, where she'd set up everything. They got to work, taking no time in getting a good number of the favors ready. "I hope the snow lets out, for their sake," Rachel shook her head.

"Should have seen Brittany's face when she saw how bad it was," Quinn frowned. "She was crushed. But we turned it around… for now," she spoke like someone who was anticipating yet more disasters.

"Dare I ask?" Rachel cringed.

"Well the morning started off with Santana's mother refusing to come," Quinn revealed, and Rachel's hands froze in mid-air.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Don't… tell her when she gets back, I spoke to her mother before. I don't know that I've convinced her, but I tried."

"Hope she does, I couldn't imagine…" Rachel got back to work. When the bell rang, they both stopped. "Expecting anyone else?"

"I… yeah," she got up and moved to the door, answering on the intercom. "Hello?"

"I don't know if I'm in the right place…" She shook her head.

"Yeah, come on up," she buzzed him in. Soon she was opening the door. "Hey, Winger," she let him in. He was what Santana had deemed 'standard issue nerd stock,' tall, lanky, hair that defied nature in its ability to look both messy and perfectly acceptable… He had his glasses on top of his head, like it was trying to hide in his hair until such a time as he would need them. They weren't sure how old he was, though from hearing him talk over time, and how long they'd been dealing with him under the guise of the Trinity, he now had to be in his mid to late twenties, but his face would never tell you that. He was currently bundled up to the point Quinn could barely recognize him, but the way his eyes travelled, taking in the house – which he'd never been to – there was no mistaking him.

"I would have thought it'd be bigger," he nodded to himself.

"Sorry to disappoint," Quinn chuckled.

"Oh, no, not at all, it actually makes sense," he went on, appearing from out of the excessive layers as he took them off.

"Boots off here, take the rest to the bathroom." He nodded and moved on his way. He stopped. "Second door on the left. Wait in the living room after?"

"Thank you," he moved along. She wasn't sure when he'd put on slippers, or where they'd come from, but off he went, with elephant slippers. Quinn just blinked and shut the door, moving to check in with Noah. He was sitting on the couch… he was done. Judging by his satisfied smirk, he knew she was there.

"Show off," she shook her head. "Come and help us?"

"Right," he got up and they returned to the kitchen… where Rachel was finishing up the last favor. She looked up, smiling. "She's like an animal," Noah spoke in a hush.

"What, there weren't that many," Rachel shrugged. So they picked up the favors, stacking them neatly in a box for later. "What's next on the list?"

"I still need to check in with the reception hall, they have to get back to me, them and a couple of other things," Quinn nodded.

"Hope you didn't go with Bernard Hall, they'll just try and rip you off with the…" Noah had been talking, then slowed to silence as he could see Rachel shaking her head at him with that look on her face that usually meant 'shut up right now.' Quinn hadn't seen this, but they could see she was working it out, and when her head snapped back to Rachel, the brunette closed her eyes with a sigh. It was not in Quinn's habit to lose herself in a bout of giddiness, but they could sense it boiling under the surface.

"You're not…" she looked from one face to the next, finding them staring back at each other like they were silently negotiating. "I will get it out of you, I am very convincing," she shook her head.

"Alright, alright, let's not get to that," Noah sat back, looking to Rachel, bowing his head.

"Fine, we… yes," she nodded, the smile starting to leak out. Quinn looked at her hand – no ring – but then Rachel tugged a chain from inside her shirt, and there dangled the ring.

"Rachel Berry, get on your feet, right now," Quinn commanded, getting up as she spoke.

"I'd stand up if I were you," Noah led the way. Rachel laughed, getting up and in a moment Quinn was hugging her. After a moment, she pulled back, turning around.

"What's with the secret-keeping, that's just…"

"Well, we figured we'd wait until after Santana and Brittany, not steal their thunder or anything," Rachel explained, eyes and smile locked on Noah, who was giving back as much as he was getting. "We didn't realize they'd move it up all of a sudden."

"You have to tell them," Quinn insisted.

"It's okay, really, we've waited this long, it can wait," she nodded.

"It's killing you, isn't it?"

"My finger misses it," she showed the ring up close. Quinn laughed.

"Tell them," she repeated. Rachel sighed, putting the ring back under her shirt. "It'll make them happy."

"No, but… no, we said we'd wait, we'll wait."

"I'm as shocked as you are," Noah told Quinn. Before anyone could reply, the phone rang. Quinn excused herself and went to answer.

"Hello?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. 2pm to 3pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**2pm to 3pm**

She'd been afraid this would happen. She realized they were asking a lot, so short notice, and on New Year's Eve of all days, but she just wanted them to have this day and now so many things were going wrong already… they needed good news. "Alright, thank you… No, I understand… Yes, Happy New Year to you too," she spoke before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"We just lost our venue," Quinn explained, falling quiet as she considered her options. "Okay, okay…" she mumbled to herself, picking up the phone again, unsure which of the two to call first, so instead she got them both on the line in a conference call. "Hey, where are you two?"

"On our way to check in with the photographer, if we can break traffic," Santana groaned.

"Getting shoes," Brittany piped in.

"Okay, well, I have a bit of bad news."

"What else is new," Santana sighed. "What happened?"

"We lost the venue," she explained, hearing them both react. "We knew this might happen…"

"I know, I…" Santana spoke, then stopped, and Quinn could hear a voice in the background she figured had to be June's. "Maybe… Britt, put Hattie on the line?" The phone was handed off.

"Yeah?" Hattie's voice sounded.

"How much do you love me?" Santana asked, her voice both begging and joking.

"I'm not sure I should answer that right now," Hattie joked back, then laughed. "What do you want?"

"I know New Year's Eve's a big night with the bar, but is there any chance we might book it for today? We'll pay," Santana swore.

"Don't you dare, it's on me. Call it a wedding present. I'll make calls, but consider it done, I…" she stopped all of a sudden, then laughed again. "Your girl's hugging me right now."

"Yeah, she does that," Santana smiled, and on her end so was Quinn.

"Okay, everyone get back to what you were doing, time is ticking."

They had all hung up, and just a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. This time Quinn blinked, looked at the clock… Already? She went to the intercom, pressed the button and asked who it was. "Quinn? It's Joe, Brittany's dad?" the man's voice rang out.

"Yes, Mr. Pierce, I'll ring you up," she buzzed him in, and soon there was Joe Pierce, his wife Charlotte at his side. Quinn greeted them, taking their coats. "Brittany's out with a couple friends of ours, picking up some things, Santana, too," she explained.

"Alright, I'll just give her a call," he nodded, moving aside to call her, leaving Quinn with Charlotte.

"Have the girls arrived?" she asked of Cat and Izzy.

"Not yet, no, you're the first ones out of Lima," Quinn explained. "I'm surprised you've made it already, how are the roads?"

"Not as bad as it looks," Charlotte promised as they moved toward the kitchen, where Quinn introduced her to Rachel and Noah. Meanwhile, Joe had reached his daughter.

"Hey, Dad, are you guys almost there?" she asked.

"No, we're here already," he revealed, and he could hear her gasp; she was happy, her father had made it, he was a reality now. "Can't wait to see you," he smiled.

"Me neither," her voice was one big smile.

It was not even ten minutes later when the phone rang again, and even as she picked it up, Quinn knew it was going to be bad news – she was right. For a moment, she stood there, much like she had after getting the call from the reception hall. This time though, it was for a different reason. She was meant to hold down the fort, not just because of her plans, but because leaving these people in the house, unattended, could lead to disasters… discoveries… But she had to get out there, and she didn't know when Santana and Brittany would make it back to the house.

She was not liking the solution that came to her, not 100%, but it was all she had at the moment, and it was necessary. She moved to the living room, where she found Winger sitting on the couch, paging through a magazine; he looked like he was waiting for his turn at the doctor's. "Hey, come here," she cleared her throat, signalling him over. He looked up at her, saw the seriousness in her eyes and immediately tossed the magazine aside and got up. "Pick that up," she frowned, pointing to the magazine and indicating its proper place.

"Sorry," he scrambled to do as told and then followed her. They stood out of sight and she spoke low.

"I have to go take care of something, which means I have to leave the house, which means I have to leave you and them here alone… You know who we are, they don't, and we want to keep it that way. I'm putting you in charge of that, which means they can't snoop, and neither can you… especially you," she specified, and she thought she saw him gulp. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am…" he breathed.

"Alright then," Quinn's face shifted into a smile so fast that Winger almost tripped on his feet. "Now go."

"Going, go… going," he moved, sounding flustered. She watched him go into the kitchen, stop there and nod. "Hello…" She just smirked to herself; okay so she needed that… now to go take care of matters.

She had not been gone five minutes that the bell rang, heralding the arrival of Catherine and Isabelle Pierce, and their boyfriends, Thomas and Alfie. Winger had hesitated about answering the door, so Rachel had taken up the task. She hadn't seen the girls since they were much younger, and now it was just shocking, seeing them… There was no chance at all those girls were not related to Brittany.

"Are they here yet?" Izzy asked, and then saw her mother and father in the living room. She laughed. "Told you they'd beat us to it," she looked to her sister. "Dad and his driving skills," she spoke as she moved to hug him.

"Didn't you just say he had no shot of beating Alfie?" Cat teased, indicating Izzy's boyfriend, and got shushed for her troubles. Introductions were made where they had to be made, and the new arrivals were informed of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's being out on errands. That was all barely done when the bell rang again. With now nine of them in the room, the hum of conversation made it hard to separate the voices, but Rachel's squeal stopped it all. They looked to her just as she buzzed the new arrival in.

"What is it?" Noah asked, and she looked to him with a grin. She opened the door, and then there he was, along with his wife, Helena.

"Brad, you're here!" Rachel hugged him. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I wouldn't go that far," he gave the girl a smile. Noah came up to shake his hand while Rachel explained to the others who he was. Quinn had told her there was someone coming that would surprise her, she knew what she meant now…

Quinn had powered through traffic, and soon would be arriving to her destination. She'd gotten a couple of text messages from Winger, informing her of the arrivals. All it did was to make her want to be back home as soon as possible. It was already going on three o'clock when she went in… better not take too long to sort things out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. 3pm to 4pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**3pm to 4pm**

There were many things Quinn was thankful for on this day. She was thankful that her friends were finally going to get to tie the knot, and that they were all coming together to make this happen for them… In this particular moment she was particularly thankful for something else though. She was thankful that they had called in a favor with a friend about the catering. When she'd called them that morning, she got a 'we're on it,' and since then she'd been getting updates as to the progress of things. She'd had to tell them to redirect the delivery to the bar, instead of the reception hall, but that was no problem at all. They were set to head to the bar for four o'clock, leaving the house soon, so the delivery would have been done by the time they got there.

The reason she was thankful for that was made even more important as she entered the bakery to look into the cake. Where the food had been nothing but smooth sailing, she'd been getting the run around with the cake all day, and now she was seeing why. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but it had the air of a baptism for the lords of the underworld… There was no argument to be made. She got her deposit back, and she left the shop, trying to come up with some kind of solution to… "Sorry!" she startled as she bumped into someone on the way out.

"No, it's alright, I…" a man's voice answered… a Scottish accent… She looked back, and there he was.

"Spencer, hi…" she blinked. He was just as surprised to see her, and just as delighted. "We keep meeting like this, don't we?" she laughed.

"That would be because we don't exactly have the means to meet otherwise," he pointed out.

"Right," she nodded, almost timid.

"Are you alright? You look a bit… furious?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Supposed to pick up a wedding cake, but apparently that's not going to happen," she revealed.

"A wedding cake? Anything I should know?"

"It's not mine," she answered a little quicker than she might have intended, and it took a moment before she could speak again. "I mean… my roommates, they're getting married… today."

"Wasn't that in a few weeks?" he vaguely recalled her mentioning them.

"It was, but they moved it up, so we're all running around…"

"On New Year's Eve…"

"Yes, I realize that," she nodded. "Now I have to find them another cake, and what are the odds of doing that and having it be right, we're running out of time…"

"It's alright, why don't you just make them one?" he shrugged.

"Well we're doing things a bit backward, having the dinner and the reception first, and then the ceremony's going to be right before the countdown to midnight," she explained, then thought for a moment. "Suppose we could make it when we come back to the house, serve it after the ceremony…" She looked back to him, found him smiling. "Don't look so damn proud of yourself," she laughed, 'shooing' him. He nodded. Her phone was chirping, she really needed to go, but she didn't want to leave h… Well, he was helping her, it would have been rude to just… "Oh, I'm going to regret this…" she mumbled to herself. "Spencer? Got any plans for New Year's Eve?"

Back at the house, Winger had taken over fielding the calls that came in, from guests on the road, from the two brides and their helpers out there gathering items they needed… The guests were making him nervous, so this was good. At the same time he could manage to keep an eye on them and keep himself from getting in trouble with Quinn… When the bell rang again, he looked to Rachel, silently pointed to the door. She sighed and went to answer. This one was just as much of a shocker for her. She had known for years now, the truth about Brittany and her mother, but that wasn't going to make it any less odd…

"Coach Sylvester…" she still spoke when she saw her. She almost had to look down to see if she was wearing a track suit… But then she was much more interested in the man at her side. She'd heard she'd gotten married, a few years back, but it still didn't seem real until she saw him, saw them.

"Rachel, I think at this point you can call me Sue," she told her. There was something different about her… kinder… She was still Sue Sylvester, no doubt about it, but then there was this; it kind of suited her.

"I might need time to remember that," Rachel nodded, her eyes flicking to the side. She'd seen the man before, he… "Didn't you sub for Mr. Schuester in Glee Club a couple times? You were in his club…"

"Good memory," Donovan Wells nodded, shaking her hand.

"Well… welcome, come on in," Rachel stepped back and they walked in. Soon after, Hattie had called, relaying the message that the bar was a go, and that Quinn was already on her way there, that they should do the same. After telling the others about it, they had begun getting dressed again. They were just getting through the door when they heard…

"Aunt Rachel!" She looked up immediately, and barely had time to react that she had to crouch and catch up the small boy running for her.

"Who's that in there? Who's that?" she gasped dramatically, tugging down his scarf from his face with her index finger. "Is that Dylan?" she pondered, then laughed and hugged him. "Hey, you," she pulled back to look at his face, flushed with the cold. She turned to look past him. "Hey, yous," she winked as Kurt and Blaine joined the lot of them. Putting the four-year-old down, her arms closed around Kurt, and his around her. "I'm so glad you're here!" she breathed.

"Wouldn't have made that trip if it wasn't for you, and them, and where are they?" he frowned, noticing they weren't there.

"They'll meet us at the bar," she explained, moving to greet Blaine. "Hey!" she hugged him.

"Happy New Year," Blaine smiled, hugging back.

With the greetings came introductions, and then they had to get in their cars to head to the bar. Rachel decided to ride with Kurt and Blaine, to spend time with 'her buddy' Dylan. On the way, Quinn had called in to announce she had reached the bar and would be there to greet them, while Santana and Brittany were doing their best to make it as well, having met snow-impaired traffic.

Quinn was sitting on a stool, captivated with her internet search on wedding cakes, decoration, when one of the bartenders came to tell her some people had arrived. She looked up from her phone and her hand went to her mouth at the sight of them. There was Mike, tall as ever, carrying the equally long-legged two-year-old Zoe, and then there was Tina… out to here with pregnancy. Quinn got up and approached them as they were in the process of taking off hats, scarves, gloves…

"Welcome…" she had to laugh, taken with emotion. Tina looked over and gasped.

"Quinn, hi!" she moved to hug her. Quinn did as well, pulling back to look down.

"My goodness, look at you…" Tina nodded with a smirk, as though to say 'I know.' "You're not going to pop on us, are you?"

"I'm not making any promises, but it should be fine."

"You know we would have understood if you couldn't make it, I mean…"

"No, no, come on, it's Santana and Brittany, I had to," she promised. "Besides, New York at New Year's?" Quinn laughed, nodding.

"Good point," she told her as she turned to Mike, the small girl good and plastered against him, shy to the new surroundings. "Thanks for coming," she told Mike, side-hugging him. She looked to the girl, whose eyes locked on her, like part of her recognized her. With them not seeing one another too often, it was understandable that she would need to get reacquainted, but they did talk on the computer… "Hey, Zo," she gave a one-finger wave in front of her face, the way she always did, and suddenly her face lit up.

"Winnie!" her arms begged for Quinn to take her up. She laughed, taking her from Mike's arms.

"One of these days you're going to know how to say my name… Don't think you need to use it, alright?" she held her close.

"The place looks great," Tina commented as they moved to put their coats aside.

"It's amazing, the transformation, in such a short time…" Quinn nodded, helping Zoe out of her boots and into her shoes.

"Cold! Cold!" she wriggled.

"Oh, they are, aren't they, I'm sorry," Quinn blew into them, then made a face, which made Zoe laugh. For Quinn it brought back realization of something – that Spencer was there. As suspected, he was looking back at her with the child in her lap, and he had that sort of 'isn't this sweet?' look on his face. She couldn't keep from smiling either, though she turned away; he had that way of making her feel so normal, and she was thankful… but she was also terrified, of messing it up… If he ever found out what she did, she could lose… this… whatever it was that they had.

"Are they going to be here soon? Who else is missing from Lima?" Tina asked, just as Quinn's phone rang.

"Oh, just a couple, I… Hang on," she answered. She closed her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. 4pm to 7pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**4pm to 7pm**

They were done. They had crossed off the last thing from their to-do list and now they just had to get to the bar for the reception. They would have it before the ceremony, as that was to take place in the closing minutes of the year. Santana hadn't been aware of anything being wrong with the car, or the road, all she cared was that she was going back to Brittany. Something about it being their wedding day, she didn't know, but she physically missed her in that instant. She wanted to see her and…

The car jerked to a stop, sputtered, and made no more sound. "What just happened?" she asked, looking around – no…

But yes, they were stuck. Lucas wasn't sure what had done it, if it was the storm, but it didn't matter at that point; the car wouldn't move. So they'd called Quinn to let her know. "Can you fix it?"

"Well I'm no mechanic, but even I can tell we're going to need help on this."

"Okay, well from what I hear Schuester should be here soon. He used to fix up cars," Quinn recalled from the days of sneaking around with Terri and her sister. "I'll see if he can go and help. Where are you?" Santana had told her and then they'd hung up. Judging by the fact that Santana did actually know how to fix it – or at least Optic did – Quinn could imagine June and Lucas had been right by her side as she spoke; she couldn't blow her cover.

Will and Emma arrived just two minutes later. When they saw Quinn and she saw them, there was a pause… the reunion was anticipated, and it came with smiles, a hint of happy tears. "So happy that you're here, really," she hugged them. Then she saw the girls at their side, and her smile grew. Their daughters each had something of them. Twelve-year-old Megan had a head full of her father's curls, dark blonde with flecks of her mother's red hair. Her ten-year-old sister, Sadie, was the true ginger heir, looking like a miniature version of Emma, except for that smile, classic Schuester. "You'll be our flower girls, then," Quinn addressed them and they nodded.

"Our dresses are so pretty," Sadie swooned, which made Megan laugh.

"I'm sure they are," Quinn beamed before turning back to the parents. "I understand you just arrived, but Mr. Schuester, if I could impose…"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just got a call from Santana. She's out on errands with a couple of our friends, and their car broke down. I know you used to…"

"Where are they?" he didn't need to hear more. She gave him directions, he promised he'd figure something out, and he was gone.

Brittany, Hattie, and Claudia arrived five minutes later. Quinn let her go and greet her family and the guests before she could tell her about Santana. She wasn't sure how it would go with Brittany and her family. The rough patch they'd had, that was gone as far as she could tell, and yet… But she watched her give good squeeze hugs to each of her parents, stepparents, sisters, brothers-in-law, and that was that. She watched her freak at the Lima visitors from Glee Club days, pressing her hands to Tina's belly. She got hugs and high fives from her 'buddies,' Zoe and Dylan. There were other guests there, too, and she greeted them, but she could see her eyes were searching. When their gazes met, Quinn waved her over.

"The car broke down," she told her, and she could see her mouth start to open in concern. "I already sent Mr. Schuester to go help them, since Santana can't fix a car," she gave slight emphasis to the name, and there was an instant flash of 'Sneak' in her eyes.

"Right… Okay… I should go change, do you have…"

"It's in Hattie's office," Quinn confirmed of the brides' dresses for the party.

"Thanks," Brittany turned to go get it, and as she did she spotted for the second time a face she didn't know. "Who's that?" she looked back to Quinn, indicating the man. The shorter blonde's eyes turned aside for just a half second, but it was enough. Brittany looked back to the man, then her head whipped back to Quinn and she stepped up, putting a hand to her arm. "Is that Spencer…" Quinn sighed, caught, and Brittany almost squeaked. "Oh, please let me tell Santana when she gets here?" she pleaded, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

X

Santana had figured out the problem in an instant, as soon as she saw the engine. Standing there and not fixing it was as unpleasant as it got, and she had to keep her arms crossed in front of herself to keep from reaching in. And then she saw someone approaching, a familiar head of hair. Relief and happiness took over. "Fancy meeting you here…"

"Santana…" he laughed and hugged her. "Let's see about getting you back to your fiancée." He looked under the hood as she stood by.

"Maybe it's that thing there?" she asked, cranking up the cluelessness. "That right there," she pointed like she wasn't too sure what she was pointing at. Will looked at where she was indicating, and after a moment he reached in. Before long, he'd fixed it.

"You were right," he complimented.

"It's a gift," she shrugged.

X

By the time they got to the bar, Santana just wanted two things: to see Brittany, and to change out of these clothes and look human again. She didn't even have time to take in the changes they'd made to the bar, or to greet any of their guests, that there came a vision in blue, blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. "Hi…" her voice carried a sigh and a smile, reaching cautiously to kiss her without dripping snow all over her. "Never thought we'd make it, and it's already after four thirty, we… What are you doing?" she blinked when she realized Brittany was in the process of liberating her from her hat, gloves, scarf, jacket… "I'm going to change, I swear, I…"

"Just come with me," Brittany told her, walking off and looking back to make sure she was following.

"Okay?" Santana did as told, and she was lead up to Hattie's office. "Did something else not work out, because at this point I don't know if I can take…" Brittany stopped at the door and looked back at her, and Santana couldn't explain the look on her face. But then she looked into the room. Santana's face brightened when she saw her little sister. "Tali, you're… You're here…" her eyes finally took in the woman sitting in the chair in front of Hattie's desk. Mrs. Lopez stood up, and she almost looked scared of how her daughter would react to her arrival. But in that moment Santana was finally realizing how much she'd been afraid to consider the possibility she might not show up, how much it would have hurt her, now that she was actually standing there.

"Can you… please forgive me…" the woman closed her eyes, the first tears coming from her eyes and her daughter's as well.

"Mom…" was all she had to say. She moved up and let her hold her, breathed the scent of her… the scent of home… Oh, how she'd missed that…

"I wasn't… I'm happy for you, you know that…" Mrs. Lopez started, but Santana shook her head.

"Doesn't matter right now," she sniffled back, laughing. "You're here. The rest can wait." She knew what it had been about, really been about. It wasn't that she was marrying Brittany. But things had never been the same since she'd left home so abruptly years before, to join Brittany in Boston.

Eventually Santana had been able to change into her dress for the reception, fix her hair and everything, and she got to go and greet their guests. Before she could say hi to anyone at all though, just as she'd left Hattie's office, Brittany came and got her by the arm. "Hey."

"Hey," Santana laughed.

"Got another surprise for you."

"I just fixed my face, come on…"

"I don't think you'll cry for this one," she approached the man standing at the bar, tapped his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Brittany, this is Santana," she introduced.

"Oh, you two are the ones getting married today, congratulations," the moment his Scottish accent was heard, Brittany could feel Santana's spine stretch; she knew who he was now. Her head turned back and she saw Quinn across the room; she'd seen them go up to him, but it was too late to stop them and now she couldn't interfere.

"Thank you…" she looked back, allowing the man to introduce himself, like they didn't already know.

"Spencer Lowry," he held out his hand, and they both shook it. "Hope it's alright, I ran into Quinn earlier, and she asked if I'd like to come."

"Did she?" Santana smirked. "Please, be our guest," she told him. "Excuse us," she took Brittany along as they trailed across toward Quinn.

"Go greet people," Quinn pointed them off before they could get to her.

"Met your boyfriend," Santana still had to throw in.

"He's not..."

"You invited him, that has to mean something," Brittany added.

"I… Just go mingle," Quinn blinked and went off to check on the food.

"Frazzled Fabray," Brittany murmured to Santana who laughed.

"This is too good… But yeah, let's go talk to people." So they went, and like the two blondes before, Santana was treated to the sight of all these people from their Lima days, some they kept in touch with more regularly than others. She also went to say hello to Claudia, as she hadn't seen her yet that day. She went to say hello to Brittany's family, her father's side first, knowing her mother's side involved seeing…

"Coach," she nodded to Sue.

"Santana," Sue nodded back. "You're marrying my daughter, you can call me Sue… If you call me 'Mom' however…" she 'warned,' and Santana waved it off.

"Believe me, that will not happen."

"Alright," Sue nodded. So she went on greeting guests. Friends, co-workers, more family that had managed to come in for the wedding, cousins and the likes…

Around five o'clock, the guests were directed to go ahead and take seats at the tables set up for them. Quinn took 'center stage' with a microphone in hand to address everyone. "I wanted to thank you all, personally and on Santana and Brittany's behalf, for coming today. I know many of you had to make this trip with no notice, and that is truly… a sentiment of how much you all care for these two," she looked to her friends, the both of them smiling side by side. "But I also realize that, as much as some people would have liked to be here, they couldn't make it. And I had… nothing to do with this, except to play messenger," she went on, and the puzzled looks on Brittany and Santana's faces were priceless. "Lights?" she directed, and darkness took over. They briefly heard what had to be Zoe crying, but then a screen came on, and they all turned. A moment later, a group of faces appeared, and there was a run of gasps.

"Hello, New York!" Artie waved, as did Lucy and the children. Three-year-old Lily sat in his lap, while the twins, Jack and Lucas, now six, sat next to their mother on the couch. "Santana, Brittany, we're so sorry we couldn't make it, but we're thinking of you." Lily turned and whispered something to him. "Yes, and at midnight we're going to cheer for you," he nodded, and so did Lily.

"Congratulations, both of you. It's been a long time coming," Lucy jumped in.

"We're going to come and visit as soon as we can. Until then, just be happy… take care of each other." Santana looked to Brittany, feeling her hand close around hers, shared a smile. When the video ended and another one began, Brittany could swear she'd heard Santana say something about lights being down… The next image that came along was brightened by taking place outside, in the whiteness of snow, as Finn appeared with his arms around daughter Julia, standing in front of him. The seven-year-old already looked to be aiming for 'frankenteen' stature.

"Hi everyone!" she waved her mitten, rosy-cheeked from the cold. "I would have been there," she nodded.

"What Julia's trying to say is we wish we could be there with you," Finn smiled, looking down to his daughter. "But even with a few of us missing, you'll be surrounded by so many people who feel the same thing we feel, congratulate you how we couldn't. Until we can, good luck with everything. And happy New Year," he nodded. The next message started with a shaky close-up of Sam, apparently walking with the camera, which had the brides laughing.

"Hey guys, it's kind of hectic in here, as you'll imagine, but we wanted to say congratulations on the wedding, so here we are," he smiled before the camera turned around to take in Mercedes standing at the kitchen island, working with the five-year-old boy standing on a step probably. "Lima say hi to New York." Mercedes looked up, saw the camera and then smiled and waved.

"Hey, Santana, Brittany, everyone. Say hi, Sammy," she touched her son's cheek, coaxing the words out of the shy boy.

"Hello," he turned his eyes up just long enough for this and then looked over to his mother.

"Well, alright," she laughed. "Wish we could be there."

"Love a good snow storm," Sam's voice was heard from behind the camera.

"See, he's making fun of me here," she pointed with a 'glare.'

"I resent that!"

"Right," she chuckled, then focused back on the camera. "Congratulations, love you two," she blew them a kiss, which seemed to wake up young Sammy again, blowing them one as well. The next message was a surprise that got the McKinley crowd grinning, seeing Coach Beiste sitting there with her husband, Ed.

"Hello, girls, sorry we couldn't make it. Ed and I are on our way to spend New Year's Eve with the boys, first time we have them all in a few years," she explained. In marrying Ed, Shannon had become the proud stepmother to four boys, EJ, Simon, Billy, and Nicky. "But, listen, congratulations. We wish you all the best."

After this, the next video was almost startling, in seeing the pair sitting in the frame, mostly in seeing how they'd changed. For what they'd known them as, Jacob Ben Israel and Suzy Pepper had somehow turned into fairly normal-looking people. It was the triplet girls in front of them that reminded everyone of where they had started off. At five years old, Sarah, Maya, and Hannah were an evenly split combination of their parents. They gave their greetings and wishes, apologies for not making it but thanks for being invited. Then came the message from Matt, his wife Sasha, and their children, Olivia, Emilia, and Georgie. It wasn't even a question of whether they'd make it with such short notice, having to fly in from England. After this, there was just one message left, they'd realize, and it made them smile.

"Hey, Santana, Brittany, congratulations on the wedding, sorry we couldn't make it," Dave Karofsky gazed to the side as he spoke, looking down the line, to his husband, Patrick, on the other end of the couch, and in between them their two children. They'd adopted the brother and sister, Charlie and Molly, now aged nine and four, a little over two years before. "But well, it's about time, isn't it?" he gave a smirk, and Brittany and Santana had one as well. "I owe you two a lot, over the years, don't think I've forgotten." It had been through Brittany that Dave had met Patrick, who had never met the Trinity face to face but had nonetheless been a client.

"We'll come up to see you in a few weeks, alright?" he gave a nod, and the children did as well. With the last message done, the lights came back up, and Brittany reached over, carefully tending to the streaks of happy tears on her fiancée's cheeks, shaking her head to counter claims that she looked like a mess before she could even make them. Thankfully they were having dinner next, so it gave them time to recover from everything, the run of errands, the reunions, the arrivals, the messages… and to settle in the fact that within just a few short hours they would be married… Neither of them would speak of things like their dresses and the rings, still wanting to keep these a secret. Between all of this, on top of keeping their Trinity secret, it didn't leave much else to talk about, but then that was alright… they didn't need talking, not in that moment. They could just look at each other and no word could express as much.

Dinner ended, with simple desserts at least for the kids, as at the very least they were going to save the cake for after the vows; besides they still had to come up with said cake after they got back to the house around seven-thirty… The guests got to talking, got to dancing, as Brad took to the keyboard and like any gathering dotted with the members of a former show choir, there were songs to be heard, here and there. Quinn was trying to get back to her 'job' as she was the designated planner of the day, but then there was… Spencer. She'd been able to depend on other factors to keep from sitting next to him, which she did feel bad about, as she'd invited him and he didn't know anyone, but she was still trying to figure out what had led her to even bring him here, when she wasn't sure how she felt about him. Well, she knew, she liked him, part of her did… But then there was the other part, the one that said 'no, don't get too close,' and that was the voice of Breaker, of the Trinity. She was going to figure it out eventually, but running into him and having a moment of madness in inviting him, that hadn't been part of it. Too soon, too soon, too…

"I'm meeting a lot of… very lovely people," his voice startled her and she looked back. "Now I would love to dance, but it's not really any of them I want to take out to the dance floor," he gave a small smile, and she thought her knees would go out. Maybe that was it, maybe he just had hypnosis in his smile, making her invite him, and…

"Sure, okay…"

"Oh, you?" he asked, and she laughed. "Well, if you insist," he held out his hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Keep this up and you're not getting cake."

"Well in all fairness, no one's getting cake right now…"

"Quiet now," she shushed him as they moved into a dance hold. She felt an intake of breath. She'd never held his hand, never felt him this close… Somehow the tension was released as they heard a small squeal and they looked to find out what it was. They spotted Santana and Brittany standing with Noah and Rachel, or at least hugging Noah and Rachel. Quinn smiled.

"What happened there?" Spencer asked.

"I think they just found out the two of them got engaged. They didn't want to say, steal their thunder, but I told them it'd be fine, and see?" she looked at how happy the two girls were. After that, the dance with Spencer wasn't so nerve wracking, and she did manage to let herself have fun with it. When the song had ended, it took a moment before Quinn realized, and when she did, she let out a breath. "I should… get back to…"

"Sure," Spencer nodded. "Maybe we can do this again later." Quinn looked at him, smiled.

"Fast one next time?" she asked, and he nodded again. She took a moment but finally she allowed herself to let go and move along. "Hey, Tina, how are you doing?" she went up to her, sitting with a hand to her belly. She looked up, smiling, and she nodded to the dance floor. Mike held little Zoe safe with one arm, his other hand holding on to hers, the better for 'dancing.' The two-year-old seemed to like it, if her incessant giggling was any sign. Quinn beamed, sitting at Tina's side.

"Hey did you hear about Noah and Rachel getting engaged?" Tina turned to her at one point.

"Yeah, few hours ago," she nodded.

"Is it weird for you, I mean…"

"Please, no, that was ages ago," she shrugged. "I'm happy for them."

"She looked distracted before, I figured it was about that, but look at her," Tina nodded to Rachel, who was talking with Will and Emma. Quinn saw what she meant by 'distracted,' and it was still there. "You don't think…" Tina suddenly had a thought, and when Quinn looked at her, the thought came to her as well. She blinked, looking back to the pair of them, not just to Rachel, but to Puck as well. How had she missed that look in his eyes, when she'd seen it so many times at one time in her life…

"One way to find out. This always works on television," she got up, snatching a champagne flute from a waiter on the way. Thankfully Will and Emma had gone off by the time Quinn reached the other pair. "How's it going over here? You told them," she smiled, indicating Santana and Brittany, who were off dancing together.

"Yeah, well you were right, it did make them happy," Rachel nodded, though her face gave the slightest of flinches as Quinn innocently let the flute get closer to her.

"I'm sorry, did you want one? Here, have mine, I haven't touched it," she held it out to her.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Rachel refused it, "I'm not a big champagne girl, you know, the bubbles," she mimed to her nose; Noah wasn't in denial the way she was. He wasn't saying anything, but he knew Quinn had figured it out.

"I could bring you wine instead…"

"No… not thirsty," she shook her head, a bit too insistent.

"Got it," Quinn nodded, smiling. Rachel looked back at her, letting out a sigh that said it even if she wouldn't use words. Quinn laughed, hugging her. "Congratulations," she whispered in her ear, and Rachel hugged tighter.

"Thanks." When Quinn would move to Puck then, she gave this grin as though to say 'I figured it out because of you' and he just nodded. They knew it wouldn't be long now before that news started travelling as well, but at least they could share their happiness rather than keep it hidden.

Out on the dance floor, after a more upbeat number, the next song brought Santana and Brittany close again, calm and peaceful. "What would we be doing right now? If it wasn't for… this," Brittany wondered, looking around.

"Well, it's almost seven now, I guess we'd be… getting ready to come here," Santana shrugged.

"I like this better," she smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Santana smiled back. As they turned, they could see Hattie and June with Kurt and Blaine and Dylan. Hattie spoke to the couple, while June sat with Dylan, in an apparently very animated conversation. The four-year-old was not short on talk. "Look who's making friends."

"Did you tell them about the aisle?" Brittany asked, and Santana nodded. For what they'd come to refer as "symmetry's sake," the two couples would mix with one another as they walked down the aisle. Kurt would escort June, and Blaine would escort Hattie.

"Uh, guys?" They turned to find Winger standing right there; they'd almost forgotten he was there. "Are there any latecomers?" he asked. The girls frowned, moving toward the exit to see who it was.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. 7pm to 8pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**7pm to 8pm**

As they neared the door it was still hard to see past the people standing around, but then they could still hear, and what they heard called forth one very specific image to both of them, but to one of them in particular it brought tears, joy… it was the sound of a cane tapping the ground. And now all of a sudden there he was, eighty-six years old and somewhat frailer than he'd once been but still just as dedicated to his dear granddaughter.

"Gramps…" Brittany breathed. Joseph Pierce saw her now and he beamed as she came to him, carefully hugged him.

"Last minute New Year's Eve wedding… I say that sounds about right," he hugged her back.

"You know I'd have understood about you not being able to come. But how did you get here?"

"I hitchhiked," he raised his chin.

"You're turning into a joker in your old age," Santana smirked, two steps behind. Joseph looked back to her, imitating her expression before moving to hug her as well.

"What old age?" Santana chuckled, holding the man who'd treated her like family from the moment he'd been made to understand this was the girl who loved his granddaughter and treated her with every bit of care that this love called for. At one time, he'd been their one unfailing ally, when things hadn't been so smooth with their families. "I wasn't going to miss this, no way, not me."

"Dad?" They turned to see Joe Pierce make his way to them.

"Oh, here comes trouble," he mumbled to the girls and they laughed. "Thinks I can't travel. Well I made it, didn't I? And in a storm, too."

"Gramps, be nice," Brittany kissed his cheek as Santana indicated for her to come along before Pierce father and son met up. Quinn had signalled for the two of them to come to her.

"We need to start heading back home. Everything's set there, we need to deal with the cake…"

"What about the cake?" both brides asked.

"… you need to try your dresses in case they need adjusting. And I told Hattie she'd be able to open the bar for that party after all, even if she'll be with us, of course." She moved off before they could argue.

"Think the pressure's getting to her?" Santana blinked.

"Well her 'boyfriend' is here," Brittany pointed out, indicating Spencer, who was presently getting his ear talked off by Winger. Santana bit back a laugh, taking up her hand.

"Come on, people are starting to head out. With any luck the storm will have calmed down and we won't be stuck in traffic, though considering how things have been going today for all we know it's a winter inferno out there…" she sighed, being rewarded with Brittany scooping her into a half hug and a peck on the cheek. Santana smiled at her.

"Cheer up, just a few more hours 'til you know what…" she had her cheering up voice on; no chance against that one. "And if the storm is worse, there's alcohol back at the house."

"You always know what to say," Santana hummed.

Soon the guests were filing out of the bar and heading to their cars to relocate back to the house. The storm had not gotten worse but it hadn't gotten better either. At the very least the roads weren't so bad and they soon made it to Quinn, Brittany and Santana's. Quinn was intending to ride with Tina, Mike, and Zoe, and then she remembered her last minute guest.

"Guess I'll just grab a cab with him," she told Tina, nodding back to Spencer.

"What? No, we have space, he can ride with us," she insisted. Quinn wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but she wouldn't say no to Tina and her massive belly…

"I… alright…" she moved to go get him. Quinn would spend the ride with Zoe napping in her lap; it did keep things fairly quiet.

Somewhere during the reception, Quinn had secured supplies to make the cake, which had been delivered to the bar and then packed into the Chang car when they headed back. Now all she had to do was secure herself a team of bakers to get that cake ready in time. Recruited were Mrs. Lopez, Charlotte Pierce, Claudia, Spencer (since it was his idea), and Santana's cousin Javi, who had apparently spent his summers in high school assisting in a cake shop. Part of Quinn didn't want to stay there, considering the different people gathered in her kitchen, but the thought of what might be said in there without her being able to stop it was just not a good idea to leave behind, so she made herself stay. Once the cakes were in the oven, there wasn't much to be done anyway, not until they were baked and ready to be decorated. Her baker crew was 'dismissed' until they could carry on, but as she was working to clean the bowls and everything else they'd used, she felt someone stop at her side. She didn't even need to look.

"Think we'll get it done in time?" Spencer asked.

"I know we will," she nodded. "At least I'm telling myself that. No sense in being negative about it," she shrugged, quietly handing him a scrub brush and indicating the pile of dirty bowls.

"Yes, Miss," he nodded, getting to work and completely missing the smile that burst unbridled over her face. "You know, I'm getting the impression you've been ignoring me today."

"I've been busy taking care of the wedding," she shrugged.

"No, I know," he promised. "But sometimes I look at you and you look away." She didn't answer that time. "If you didn't want me to come, you didn't have to…"

"It's not that," she couldn't stay quiet there, and then she sighed. "It's complicated."

"Complicated. What does that mean?" he asked, curious.

"We barely know each other. We run into each other at the coffee shop, we talk…"

"Is that all?" he said three words but they each seemed to carry about fifty more words each. In that moment she was fairly sure he knew she liked him. She might try and say that she wasn't too obvious about it, but who was she kidding? So she liked him, and she was just as sure that he liked her, but… But… there was her baggage, the biggest one of all of course being Trinity, what they did… If he ever got hurt, in any way, because of her… She should just lie, tell him something that would preserve their friendship but, as much as it would hurt, for their sake, just let him off the hook with her… Like there was such a thing.

"Careful, you're going to get water on yourself," was the only thing that came out of her, and she could well have kicked herself right then.

"You already did," he pointed out and she looked down at her dress.

"Damn, I…" There was nothing. She turned to him, and he was smirking like a fool.

"Made you look." It made her laugh, couldn't not, but then she was looking in his eyes, and they were… blue, but then green too, almost… She'd never noticed before, probably because she hadn't let herself notice, but… now she couldn't look away, and the way he was looking back maybe he was noticing something about her, too. Whatever that something was, it translated into a lean in, and she didn't back away from it, she…

She jumped when she felt something crash into her leg and she looked down to find little Zoe Chang staring up at her. "H-hey, Zo, where'd you come from?" Quinn tried not to sound too frazzled. She wiped her hands on a dish rag and crouched to be at eye level with Tina and Mike's daughter. "What's up?"

"A lot!" said the girl.

"Yeah?" Quinn laughed; this kid was too adorable to be legal. "Did you have food?"

"A lot!" she repeated.

"Is it all going to fit in that tummy of yours?" Quinn smiled. "Better not dance too hard."

"A lot!" she went again, only this time there was something that didn't track, and it dawned on her maybe she wasn't answering questions. Zoe's way of getting words wrong may have been sweet, but it did lead to some confusion at times. At least her parents usually knew what she meant.

"Okay, hold on," she picked her up before turning to Spencer. "I'll, uh… I'll be right back," she winced apologetically.

"I'll take care of the dishes, go," he promised; they were okay.

"Come on, you," she carried Zoe back in the hall, scanning the room so she could find either Mike or Tina. She finally caught sight of the top of Mike's head at the table where the food had been laid out. "Hey, Mike?" she called, still some distance away. He looked up, sandwich in hand.

"Yeah?" his eyes moved to his daughter in her arms for a second.

"What's "a lot"?" she indicated Zoe. His face caught on a smile.

"Violet. That's what she calls the b…" He didn't have to finish, both he and Quinn realized now what Zoe was trying to tell her. Mike cut across the guests to get to them.

"Zoe, where's mommy?" Quinn asked. The girl looked around, disoriented. "Bathroom?" Quinn guessed, and she got a resounding nod. "This way," they both ran through.

"What's going on?" she vaguely heard Santana call as they passed, but they didn't stop. They reached the bathroom and found Tina leaning against the sink like she was working to get herself seated on the ground. The pained look on her face was unmistakable.

"Tina…" Mike hurried to help her. At the sound of his voice, she gasped, thankful he was finally there.

"Mike, she's coming…" she breathed. Quinn just stood there holding Zoe, but then her mind fired up and she stepped back into the hall, hoping her voice would carry.

"Claudia, get in here!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. 8pm to 9pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**8pm to 9pm**

"What's going on, y… Oh!" They turned to find it wasn't Claudia who arrived first but rather Santana and Brittany. Discovering the scene, with Mike sitting on the ground with Tina, helping her breathe, while Quinn remained with Zoe in her arms, they didn't need an answer.

"Get Claudia," Quinn told them.

"Right," Santana ran off while Brittany remained.

"Should we call an ambulance?" she asked.

"In this weather?" Quinn frowned. "Let's just wait for Claudia to take a look at her first. It could be a false alarm," she spoke even as Tina let out another cry.

"It… It's not," she breathed after a moment, and everyone turned to look at her. She turned her eyes up, but before she could go on, Claudia arrived. Santana had told her what was happening and the doctor moved right along.

"Okay, everyone that's not Mom and Dad here, back up," she instructed and they did as told. They filed out into the hall, shutting the door behind them.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked Santana and Quinn.

"Look, it's not ideal, but if there's no danger to the baby then she might as well have it here…" Santana replied.

"Have her here," Quinn corrected, knowing it was a girl.

"Yeah, either way. It won't do her any good to get stuck in traffic or have the car break down, with the kid coming out of her. Here she's got a doctor, and warmth, and space, and supplies."

"And what if something goes wrong?" Quinn asked.

"We'll have a car on standby, and believe me no power on this earth will stop us getting them to that hospital," Santana nodded.

"Agreed," Brittany did the same, and for a moment it felt like they were their Trinity selves, out on a job.

"Agreed," Quinn completed the round while Zoe, still in her arms, imitated them. "You agree, too, uh?" Quinn smiled, kissing her cheek. Just then Claudia came out of the bathroom.

"So what's the plan here?" she asked the trio, on that same Trinity wavelength, and she didn't have to say it – the baby was coming, no false alarm.

"Take her to my room," Quinn directed, looking to Mike, who quickly scooped up his wife and followed the blonde.

"No, but… the wedding…" Tina breathed, holding on to Mike. As they got to the room, he laid her down.

"Don't worry about it now," Santana shook her head.

"I didn't want to disrupt it, I…" Things seemed to have calmed down for the moment, but it was definitely happening. Finally what she'd said before, when she'd affirmed it wasn't a false alarm, came back to them.

"How long has this been going on?" Quinn asked. Tina looked back to them, looking very much like her high school self for a second.

"Started some time during dinner," she revealed and the girls blinked. This had been going on for maybe three or so hours and none of them had noticed? By the look on Mike's face, apparently he didn't know either. "I was going to say something and then…" She didn't finish, crying out instead, but they guessed it was 'then the thing in the bathroom happened.'

"Tina, you don't worry about a thing except Violet right now, okay?" Quinn handed Zoe off to Brittany and moved to Tina's side, taking her hand. She nodded. "We'll take care of the rest. Claudia, I'll get Lucas for you."

"Please do," she moved to take Quinn's place. The three left the room, shutting the door.

"I promised you two I'd make this wedding happen, and now I've promised Tina, too, so we're going to make this work, you have my word," Quinn told the two brides. "Let's get to it then."

"Guests," Brittany raised her hand.

"Dresses," Santana did the same.

"Cake," Quinn rounded off, and they dispersed. Brittany zoomed through the guests until she'd found the two Schuester girls.

"Hey, where's your mom?" she asked, and the girls pointed to the 'dance floor.' Brittany looked through the faces until she spotted Will and Emma dancing. Cutting through the crowd, with Zoe snug against her so she wouldn't get hurt, Brittany managed to reach them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you watch her?" she indicated the two-year-old.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Tina's having the baby, in Quinn's room," she revealed.

"Is she okay?" he asked, while Emma moved to take up Zoe, who was already familiar with her and warmed at the sight of her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, Claudia's with her, she's a doctor. I'm sorry, I need to… Lucas!" she called when she saw him.

In the meantime, Santana had found her mother, Hattie, June, Rachel, and Puck. To this last one she gave the task of getting his car at the ready. If they did have to make a hospital dash, she knew he was their best shot, besides her, to make it happen. He went immediately. Rachel was going to go check in on Tina, but Santana needed her and her 'costume skills.' Hattie and June would help Brittany with her dress as soon as she was done with her tasks, leaving Mrs Lopez and Rachel to help Santana with hers.

Quinn got back to the kitchen, finding all dishes to have been cleaned and stacked, while Spencer kept an eye on the cakes. He looked back, finding her there. "Everything alright?"

"Well, our friend Tina is having her baby," she revealed. "Someone's in with her now, but we're still going with everything as planned for now."

"Right, well the cakes are about ready, I'd say. They'll have to cool before we can do anything."

"Do a lot of baking in your days?" she smirked, and he gave a short sort of nod.

"Oh yes, loads," he told her and she laughed. At the sight of that smile, he seemed to remember something, and he moved up to her. There was a pause, and she could see into his eyes again, and then he kissed her. She responded immediately, leaning into the embrace breathless. His arms were strong but caring, like they had yearned so long to be around her. Hers, slender but with a strength of their own, shared in that feeling as well. It would dawn on them as they pulled back a moment later, what could have happened if it wasn't for the presence of the wedding guests in the next room, the oven bell that rang…

"Here I thought you'd wait until midnight," she smiled, really smiled, oh what a smile…

"The thought did occur to me," he shrugged, his face just as brightened, "But then it's supposed to be their moment, isn't it? I wanted this one to be ours."

"Well good job," she nodded. "Now come on, Baker Man, we have a cake to look after."

In hers and Brittany's room, Santana was getting zipped into her dress by her mother while Rachel stood by. The material was cool to the touch, so very pristine. She remembered instantly the feeling she'd had, the first time she'd put this one on. All of a sudden she had turned into one of those weepy brides, but she couldn't help it. The dress was perfect, and the thought of Brittany seeing her in it was a great part of that feeling. "Wow…" Rachel breathed, her own eyes getting brimmed with tears.

"Hormones?" Santana chuckled.

"Little bit," Rachel nodded. "You look stunning…"

"That's the idea," Santana smiled gratefully. "Mom?" she turned to her mother, who observed. She was crying too, though she tried to look collected.

"This needs fixing," she focused her attention on the hem. "Take the dress off and we'll take care of it," she looked to Rachel.

"Okay," Santana told her, as though to say 'sure let's ignore your tears, weepy.' She was still so happy that she'd decided to come. They helped her out of the dress and she put on her robe.

"Got a sewing kit?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure, hang on," she left the room, stopping in the hall. "Sewing kit…" she mumbled to herself. She moved from room to room, searching for a while, opening a door, then another. "Never putting things in their place," she groaned as she reached for the fourth door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. 9pm to 10pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**9pm to 10pm**

As the door swung open, Santana was envisioning just walking into an empty room. So instead to come up against two people, to begin with, was startling. To find it was a man and woman locked in an embrace added 'awkward' to the mix, but it took recognizing them to complete the emotional blast with shock. Of all the people for her to find in this situation, this was about the worst.

On one side, there was her dear sister Catalina, and on the other there stood the eternally odd Winger.

"Woah, hey!" Santana wasn't sure where to look, but then the two heard the voice and looked up. They startled too when they saw her. Catalina had a sheepish smile… Winger looked absolutely horrified, like Santana's eyes could well have been a rifle aimed at his crotch.

"Hey, Tana…" Catalina beamed. "How's it going?" she asked innocently. Winger, utterly flustered, just shook his head, afraid that any word would set off 'Optic.' Catalina Lopez may not have been aware of her big sister's activities, but he sure was, and he knew he'd pay for it dearly if they weren't careful.

Santana just took her sister by the arm, leading her away while Winger just stood there, hearing their voices retreating and wishing he'd stuck out his Spanish lessons.

"_Vamos Catalina, __¿__que estás pensando?"_

"_¿__Que tiene de mal este?"_

"_Son… son demasiadas cosas."_

"_Nombra una."_

"_Sigue caminando."_

Santana had returned to the room, still not letting her sister out of her sight, thoughts of the sewing kit completely gone from her mind. Thankfully some time during her absence they had gotten their hands on one via June. Mrs. Lopez and Rachel were already hard at work as Santana got in, pointing for Catalina to sit where she could see her.

"I'm not a kid anymore, what are you going to do, ground me?" Catalina frowned.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Lopez asked, still working on the dress.

"Nothing, Mom," she replied before turning back to her sister. "Simon's my age, I don't see why…" Santana froze, looking back at her, and Catalina knew why. Santana would remember, on her last visit, how Catalina had met this 'sweet guy' named Simon. Santana had known that was his first name, right? She must have, but she only ever associated 'Winger' with him, nothing more. But now she remembered, and now this meant they had known each other for… months… Had they kept in touch, or… "Please, Tana, I really like him."

Santana wanted to just be the good sister, say 'go for it,' but she knew 'Simon' a lot more than Catalina did; she knew what he did for a living. The thought of letting her little sister walk into that world, risk getting hurt… It was almost how Quinn would say she felt about taking her chance with Spencer, and now Santana understood it a lot more.

"Can this wait? Can't deal with this right now…" she begged, her voice kinder.

"Right… No problem," Catalina nodded. "Need help with the dress?" she tried a smile.

"Please," Santana smiled back.

In the kitchen, most of the cake crew had returned. Some had been lost to dress and baby duties, so they recruited a few more who got to work with frosting and decorating. Quinn went through the living room and up toward her room to check in on the situation with Tina. Even approaching the room she could hear her, so she assumed they were still not out of the woods. She was quick to enter and shut the door behind her, not wanting random guests heading to the bathroom to peek in.

"How are we doing? Need anything?" she asked Claudia. Lucas stood by, ready to assist if need be. Tina was holding on to Mike's hand, face sweaty with effort.

"I think we're good," Claudia called over her shoulder. "Won't be long now," she turned those words to the parent-to-be.

"Wedding's still on, right?" Tina panted, suddenly aware of her presence.

"Wedding's still on," Quinn promised, moving to her other side, taking her hand. Tina accepted it gratefully.

"Okay, push!" Claudia commanded, and Tina did, grasping the hands of the two on either side of her.

In another room, Brittany stood in her dress. She'd asked Hattie and June to step out. Her dress hadn't needed any altering, none at all… It was perfect, and beautiful, and she knew it would make her mother cry. For the moment though it had gotten to be hectic with just the pair of friends, and it had all made the length of the day come into focus. She needed this moment on her own to regroup.

Down on the street, Noah had gotten the car ready to go, cleared snow off and around it, and now he waited, trying to ignore the snow, the cold. As used as he was to it now, standing around in a cold storm was bracing for anyone. And then all of a sudden there was a guy coming out of the building, carrying what he would soon see to be a cup of coffee. "Here," the man told him, handing it over.

"Thanks," Noah accepted and drank it without restraint. "Noah," he presented himself, not knowing who he was.

"Spencer," the man nodded. "You're a friend of Quinn's, yes?" he asked.

"You're the Scottish guy," he finally caught on to the accent.

"What gave it away?" Spencer laughed. "You've known each other a while, right?" Noah hesitated, using a gulp of coffee as a reason to stretch the silence. He didn't know much about this guy, only what he'd heard from Santana and Brittany, but from what he got Quinn was into him. He doubted hearing 'I've known her since we were in high school… also we had a baby when we were sixteen that we gave up' would make him feel too… amorous.

"High school," he kept it at that.

"Oh, were you in that, uh, what do you call it…" he gestured, trying to remember.

"Glee Club," Noah filled in, nodding in confirmation. "Bunch of us are here, Santana and Brittany, obviously, and Rachel, and Mike and Tina, they're the ones having the baby."

"Heard it was getting close," he relayed the information, looking to the skies. "Storm might clear just yet." Noah looked up as well.

"Good. Those two deserve it."

"That's what I keep hearing. It is pretty amazing that you all did what you did today."

"Well, Glee Club we were pretty good at eleventh hour saves," Noah shrugged. So he wasn't going to tell this guy about his past with Quinn. But it had happened, and he still cared for her as a friend, so he had to say something, because he wasn't blind. "You like her, don't you?" Spencer looked over.

"I do," he bowed his head.

"Then be careful with her. She's been through a lot… she deserves to be happy, too." There was silence for a beat, as Noah drank his coffee. But then Spencer replied.

"I'll do my best."

Up in her room, Quinn's voice was giving encouragements, same as Mike, same as both Claudia and Lucas, as Tina got closer and closer, until somewhere from within all those voices a new one was born to join in. The room held its breath, as they took in the sight of the newborn girl. Encouragement turned to a burst of joy, happy tears. "Is she okay?" both Tina and Mike asked at once. The cord cut, Claudia examined the baby with gentleness and care, smiling at her.

"December 31st, hours to midnight, skies giving all they've got to close the year with a bang… and she's perfect," she spoke as she wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Tina.

"Hey, Violet…" she cried happily, looking back to Mike who was right on the same track. Quinn looked on, letting out a breath as she thanked any and all who would listen that the baby girl had been born without a problem, after the 'luck' they'd had today… Maybe this was a sign of good things for the future, and for the brides to be… the wedding… She'd almost forgotten about it, and now she needed to go back and check in on things.

"I'll be back, okay?" she smiled, getting up. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Claudia, who nodded with a smile. Getting back in the hall, she stopped in with the kitchen group. The cake was coming together nicely, especially since Hattie and June had joined in. "Weren't you helping Brittany?"

"She kicked us out," June explained, taking a spoonful of frosting to eat. Quinn frowned, moving back to the rooms and going to Santana's.

"Hey, I think you need to go talk to your fiancée in th…" She stopped, as Santana turned and Quinn saw her dress. "Wow…" she smiled. Santana laughed, but then paused.

"What's wrong with Brittany?"

"I don't know, Hattie and June said she kicked them out." Santana looked at herself, then grabbed her robe, throwing it over her dress. As they got into the hall, they could hear the guests had grown louder. "Guess the energy isn't going down," Quinn spoke as Santana stopped at the door to the room that held Brittany. She knocked and waited.

"Come in," Brittany's voice was heard.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, smiling… couldn't help it. There was a moment, probably as Brittany reached for a robe as well.

"Yes," she finally answered. Santana looked to Quinn before going in and closing the door. A moment later, Claudia got out of Quinn's room, Lucas following.

"Is the baby really okay?"

"Couldn't be better if she tried," Claudia promised. "Tina insists on staying through the wedding if she can. I don't see any reason why she couldn't, so at the very least we can pop over to the hospital after the ceremony. Definitely want her to keep resting though. She's supposed to walk down the aisle with us, yes?" Quinn nodded. "Got a wheelchair handy?" Quinn had to bite back a smirk, as her mind of course went to Artie, sadly missed on that day.

"We'll work something out. Guess I'll get Puck back inside," she moved to grab her coat, slipping it over her dress and heading down to the street, careful not to slip as she stepped out in shoes. She looked around and found an odd sight… Puck and Spencer, talking… Her ex, and her… well, that was still to be determined. "Hey, guys?" she called out and they turned around. "You can come in, we don't have to go to the hospital," she told them.

She didn't wait for them, started back up toward their floor, and there she discovered someone else had been doing some waiting… waiting for her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. 10pm to 11pm

**"Not One More Year Without"**

**10pm to 11pm**

Rachel stood with her back to the wall next to the trio's door, arms crossed across herself as she waited. When Quinn saw her hand she smirked. "I see you're wearing your ring now."

"Well everyone knows now, why should I hide it?" she shrugged, though Quinn could tell she was downright excited to be able to display it now. This only lasted a moment though, and Quinn saw her friend's expression grow serious. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Everything alright? The baby…" Quinn stepped up. Rachel put a hand to her stomach, still flat.

"Not about that," she promised. "I think… I think Santana or Brittany might be mixed up in something… bad…" The hair on the back of Quinn's neck rose.

"What makes you say that?" she managed to keep her voice like she didn't know what was happening.

"You know earlier, when you went out to the bakery, I… I was looking for a vest or something, I was chilly. I went into their room, figured I'd find that one I gave Brittany a couple years ago, you know the blue one, I…"

"Rachel?" she spoke to stop her rambling.

"I don't know how I did it, but next thing I knew I hit some kind of… hidden door in the closet and… there were things inside, weird things, dangerous… things…" Quinn sighed; she'd been telling the two of them that the door needed strengthening, and now here they were. "I-I didn't want to say anything, because of the wedding, but the last few hours, I can't help thinking about it. They're my friends, you know? I don't want to get them in trouble, whichever one…"

"Okay, you need to stop talking right now," Quinn cut in, and when Rachel looked ready to reply she indicated Noah and Spencer, who had made it back up from the street.

"Hey, what's up?" Noah asked.

"Girl talk," Quinn smiled innocently.

"Got it," he made a quick retreat through the door. Spencer gave Quinn a nod before following. Once the door was closed again, she looked back to Rachel and found the brunette staring back at her. This wasn't going to go away.

"Stay here," she told her, moving inside to get Rachel's coat and both their boots. When she returned with those, Rachel blinked.

"W-where are we going?"

"The roof."

Back inside, the new parents were reunited with their eldest daughter when Emma, Will, and the girls came in with Zoe. Emma peeked in, walking the small girl in by the hand. "Think this one wants to meet her little sister," she had the face of someone who also wanted to meet the newborn very much. Mike came up and picked up Zoe, carrying her to the bed so to sit by Tina who cradled Violet, now cleaned up and back warm in her arms. Zoe had her hands to her mouth, which they imagined was to keep from being too loud, as she'd been told. Still she pointed at the baby excitedly.

"You know who that is?" Mike laughed.

"A lot!" Zoe declared, in her best whisper.

With the momentary panic averted, Brittany had gone off to have her hair done up by Izzy, while Santana had hers done by Catalina. The whole time she was working on her, Santana could see her sister's reflection in the mirror. They would talk, but her sister's words didn't match her face: she was preoccupied with something else, and Santana imagined that something was a someone, and that someone was her standard issue nerd…

Winger had been doing his very best to just lay low, keep his back to the wall and his eyes on anyone around who could be an angry big sister who…

"Hello, Simon…" He startled, almost dropping his plate of mini sandwiches.

"Please don't hurt me!" his voice croaked, eyes squeezing shut.

"Just shut up and follow me," Santana sighed.

"Okay," his voice was small but he tagged along.

It had been a silent and tense climb up to the roof. The whole time Quinn couldn't help but think this was a mistake. She wouldn't tell Spencer to protect him, and that was the same for any person she cared for, including Rachel. But now she knew something, and it was big and, if left unchecked, could lead to so many people getting in trouble or hurt that there weren't too many options now. She would deal with it, on her own, and hope that this would be enough of a fixer so that they could get through this wedding, now barely an hour away, and then they would deal with ramifications later. First thing would be to fix that hidden door in the closet.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Rachel asked as they got on the roof, pulling her coat tight around herself. Quinn was looking at the sky, still heavy with snow and yet less so now. She closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

"It's not… Santana or Brittany, it's Santana and Brittany… and me," she looked back to her. It was hard to tell the difference, in this weather, but she could see the chill run up Rachel's spine.

"Are you mixed up in something? Is it that you need money, because you know I would…" she shook her head. Quinn did, too.

"It's nothing like that, trust me."

"Then what is it, because what I saw in there, it looked like the kind of thing to… break in…" The less Quinn's face denied Rachel's guessing, the more the brunette's eyes blinked. "You don't…"

"We do… we have… for a few years now," Quinn nodded.

"But… why?"

"It didn't start the three of us. It was me; I started this. Then they found out and they joined me."

"No, but Quinn… that's not you, you're not…"

"It's not like we rip off people, it's the opposite of that."

"Opposite how?"

"We help people get back what belongs to them, people who should get those things back. We don't hurt people, we make sure of it."

"But what about you? What if you guys get hurt?"

"It's… happened," she admitted, averting her eyes. "But we knew the risks and we accept them. Rachel, I'm telling you this now in hope that you'll understand you can't tell anyone, not even Puck. Please, for Santana and Brittany's sake," she took a step, almost expecting Rachel to take one back, but she didn't.

"I won't say anything," she promised. "But I'm going to need more of an explanation after today."

"You got it," Quinn nodded.

"Just tell me one more thing?" Quinn waited for her to go on. "Do you ever think of stopping?"

"Sometimes… Probably not for the reasons you'd hope, though." Rachel didn't reply; she had her answer.

"Let's get back inside, I'm freezing," she turned and went through the door. Quinn took a breath. However she might qualify Rachel's reaction, the words 'disappointment' and 'hurt' would kept returning to the front. She was not on board with it and yet Quinn was okay with it. She was their friend; it shouldn't be okay to her that they were doing this. All she could hope now was for her to start coming around once they talked some more, because if she didn't then she'd just made the biggest mistake in her life as 'Breaker.'

As they were drawing closer to the ceremony, and as they were having it right there in their home, the room which had been serving as a secondary reception hall since their return from the bar now had to be converted to hold chairs for the guests, with aisle and altar and everything. Noah and Spencer had followed up their partnering down by the car by directing the procedures, lining up the chairs with Hattie and June's assistance.

Not among the chair positioning task, though really he would have loved nothing more than to be there instead of where he was, Winger now sat, of all the places, in the room where he'd been caught making out with Catalina Lopez. He just waited for Santana to pull out some lamp to flash into his eyes, but all she did was to sit across from him. "I really didn't want to do this today, or any other day, really, but here I am. So what I'd like right now is some honesty. You can do that, can't you Simon?" her voice was even, knowing what it was doing to him. Even in a wedding dress covered by a robe, she was absolutely menacing. The fact she made a point of using his first name wasn't doing much to calm him either.

"Honesty, I can do that," he nodded.

"Good, alright," Santana nodded, arms crossed before herself. "How long has this thing with my sister been going on?" Winger looked up at her.

"T… I-I… Almost four months, I think, I…" he calculated, "Yes, four months."

"Four months of what exactly, and I don't want… details," she closed her eyes, her fist closing like she was resisting closing it around his throat.

"O-oh, but we haven't… I mean…" He cleared his throat. "We just sort of met, when she was here in August. I didn't know who she was, not at first, just when she... asked for my phone number and gave me hers back. I thought 'what are the odds?' but you two do kind of look alike, so…"

"And that didn't tell you all you needed to know?" Santana frowned.

"She called one day, what was I going to do, hang up on her? My mother didn't raise me like that," he sat up, then deflated at her gaze. I would have tried to just… let her down, I mean my track record with girls generally told me I'd strike out without even really trying, but… not with her, apparently. We talked for like an hour that day, and I just… it made me feel good, she… she made me feel different. So the week after… I called her again." She'd never heard him sound so regular, not like he belonged to the world they knew him for. All he'd ever been to her until that day had been… a contact, a source. Now all of a sudden he'd up and become an actual person, one who apparently was in love with her sister… He hadn't said it, but he didn't need to. "We kept calling one another, and then she wanted to see each other again, face to face. I figured it was easier for me to go to her than to have her here and risk y…. I-I mean…"

"So you went to Lima," Santana let that one pass.

"Yes, lovely city," he nodded immediately.

"Yeah, guess it's not that bad," she shrugged. So sometimes she missed it…

"She took me to this place, Breadstix? It was fantastic…" he declared.

"Don't try and flatter me," she frowned. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Alright, look, we understand each other you and I, don't we?" He nodded. "You know, and I know, what it is we do for a living, and we also know that she's not supposed to." Again he nodded. "And it really… really pains me to say this, but… you make her happy, I can already tell, and I hold her happiness right up there with the happiness of the girl I'm about to walk down the aisle with, understand?" A third nod. "Do I even need to tell you what will happen if you cause her… even the slightest pain?"

"No, I think I've got that covered, I… Sorry, go on," he quieted up. She sighed.

"We'll call it a trial period," she conceded, and she could see he wasn't sure if he could move or react in any way. "You can go and tell her she's de-grounded. She'll know what it means." Again he didn't move. "Go," she nodded to the door and he bolted. She stepped back out into the hall, watched him get up to Catalina and relay the message. The smile that burst across her sister's face almost made her cry, though she swallowed it back up.

"Winger and Catalina? When did that happen?" She looked back to find Brittany standing at her side.

"It's… a long story." She was distracted now at the sight of the blonde's hair done and ready… She hadn't even seen the dress and already she'd never looked so stunning.

"One hour to go," the third voice was that of Quinn and the Trinity looked to one another, smiling… and then a moment later they were swallowed into darkness, pitched to black as the power went out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. 11pm to 12am

_So this is the final section! Want to take the opportunity and wish you guys a happy New Year! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>"Not One More Year Without"<strong>

**11pm to 12am**

Voices buzzed about; those of the children were louder, as they were all made blind by the power going out. The darkness didn't frighten the Trinity though; they had become familiar with it, embraced it in their work. So they were able to move into action. They spread out, locating candles and flashlights as in the gathered guests' cell phones were brandished for what little light they could provide.

"Everyone stay calm!" Quinn let her voice carry, though it was hard to clear the sound of everyone talking. A whistle pierced through it which she guessed had been Noah's handiwork. She took a breath as everyone quieted down. "Alright, stay calm, we're going to get some light in here as soon as possible." A moment later the beam of two flashlights came through, carried by Santana and Brittany.

"I've got candles, but it's not much. With the amount of people here, that's not going to be enough," Santana shook her head, standing at Quinn's side with a box of new and half-used candles.

Brittany took a few of the candles into Quinn's room, finding Mike and Tina attempting to calm both their crying daughters. "Hey, guys, it's okay…" Brittany spoke soothingly toward the girls as she approached, handing Mike a candle before helping him light it. "You alright?" she asked him and Tina.

"Yeah, it's fine," Tina nodded, still rocking Violet gently. "Any idea how long it'll last?" Brittany shook her head. "What about the wedding?" her face saddened, and in the glow of the flashlight she could see the concern was on the blonde's face as well. "Oh, but you'll find a way," she was quick to reassure her and Brittany looked up. "I mean you've already done so much, what's one more hurdle?" she shrugged, and Brittany smiled, bowing her head.

"Go on, we're good here," Mike promised, smiling too. Zoe had been following the conversation, looking from face to face, and at her father's smile she turned back and gave Brittany one as well. It released the tension, and the soon-to-be bride reached to tickle at the girl's belly. Her giggles seemed to soothe her newborn sister.

"Thanks," Brittany got up. "Are you going to be okay to come down the aisle with us?"

"Claudia doesn't want me walking around too much, and frankly I'm not looking forward to it either," Tina chuckled. "Maybe if you have an office chair or something? You know, on wheels…"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," Brittany nodded.

"So go on, go, we'll get ready," Mike assured her.

In the living room, Quinn went up to Hattie and June. "Do me a favor?"

"Go down to the store and buy candles before people buy them all?" June guessed.

"I will fight them off like patrons trying to skip out on their tabs," Hattie spoke with her head held high.

"Yeah, okay, sweetie, let's just go," June guided her toward the closet to get their coats. Quinn smirked, seeing them head out the door. She was back on plan mode now, her list reappearing in her mind. The priest had called to assure he would be there and would probably be there now… to a downed elevator…

"Oh, please no…" she looked around the room. "Kurt!" she saw him nearby and dashed over. "Can you go down and see the priest upstairs, he may or may not be stuck in the elevator," she cringed.

"I'll come with," Blaine offered. "Can you keep an eye on…"

"My assistant?" she didn't miss a beat, picking up Dylan. "Off you go," she pointed to the door and Kurt and Blaine headed off. "Come on, you," she perched him on her shoulders. "Can you do something for me?" she looked up and found him looking down at her. "Top of your squeaky little voice, you say 'wedding party move to the kitchen,' okay?"

"Wedding party move to the kitchen, okay?" he obeyed, and she smirked. Everyone could see and hear him, easier to pass the message.

"Again, keep saying it," she instructed, and he went on repeating, while she cut through the crowd, looking for… "Spencer, hey, that means you, too!" she called to him.

"The cake is ready," he informed her, nodding.

"It is?" she went for the kitchen, pulling Dylan off her shoulders. "Do you mind? Dylan, Spencer. Spencer, Dylan." Kurt and Blaine's son wasn't shy, he let the stranger take him up, now that he knew his aunt Quinn was okay with it. Spencer took him up, gave a nod.

"Hey, little man, good voice there," he complimented.

"My grandpa Burt calls me little man, too!" Dylan laughed.

"Well come on, let's go see that cake," Quinn directed with a smirk. Already the wedding party had followed Dylan's instructions and started to pool there, so they could all see the finished product. "Guys, it's beautiful," Quinn was pleasantly stunned. "Had I known I wouldn't have even bothered with the bakery," she told them, though a little voice in her head had to slip in the added fact that, had she not gone to the bakery, she wouldn't have run into Spencer, wouldn't have invited him, and wouldn't have finally wizened up about telling him how she felt. "They're going to love it." She let the moment hold and then she turned to address them. "Right, parents, stepparents, sisters, and grandfather, if you want to check in with your respective brides, Santana's in her room, Brittany's in the guest bedroom. Before I lose some of you, here's the order heading down the aisle," she had to recall the list as she began pointing left and right. "First up will be the flower girls, Megan and Sadie, then our ring bearer, Dylan. After that, Spencer and I will head up the line, followed by Winger and Catalina and I hadn't even planned on that, wow," she briefly spoke to herself, getting some laughs from some of them. "Then, uh, Cat and Thomas, Izzy and Alfie… None of them are here right now but they already know, Kurt and June, and Blaine and Hattie, then Claudia and Lucas, Mike and Tina on the office chair, and pushing her and bringing up the rear, Rachel and Puck, who will precede Santana, with Mrs. Lopez, and then finally Brittany with Mr. Pierce and C… I mean, with Sue," she let out a breath. Everyone just looked at her, nodding. "Well what are you waiting for, go, go," she indicated the hall and the families went off as told.

"You're really good at this." She startled and looked back to find Spencer, still carrying Dylan. "You could make a career out of it," he joked.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with my job at the paper," she nodded with a smile.

"Fair enough," he nodded back. Practically all at once, Kurt and Blaine returned with the priest in tow, and Hattie and June arrived carrying a massive load of candles and plastic cups.

"Wow, pay dirt!" Quinn reacted in happy surprise.

"We may have cleaned them out, but the way I see it this is a special occasion," Hattie declared, and Quinn laughed. June looked very excited, and she tapped at her girlfriend's arm.

"Tell her the best part though," she indicated the cups.

"Right, well we were thinking, this doesn't have to be a bad thing, this outage… call it an occasion for ambience, you know, a little mood lighting…" Hattie explained.

"It's perfect…" Quinn felt a swell of emotion, and the girls and Spencer looked at her, confused.

"Are you alright?" June asked.

"My best friends and… roommates… are getting married, I think I'm allowed to get like this, alright?" she defied them to say otherwise, while she wiped away the odd tear or two. "Damn it…" she mumbled.

"Here, sweetie," Hattie grabbed her some champagne. "Start with that."

In the guest bedroom, Brittany stood in front of the mirror, taking a breath before she could untie the robe and let it fall away. She had to just stop and take about three more breaths as she finally saw 'the full effect' of the dress and the hair and makeup and everything else… she was a bride, this was it… less than an hour away from marrying the love of her life. "Oh…" she reached to her eyes, fearing her own attack of tears. "Not now, not now," she reached for a tissue to carefully dry them away before anything could run. Then there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"May we come in?" She smiled.

"Yes, Mom," she turned just as Sue and Donovan, Joe and Charlotte, Cat, Izzy, and Joseph came in. Seeing the stunned look on their faces swapped out her tears for smiles. "How do I look?" She could see, as predicted, her mother was at a loss for words, and she moved forward, cupping her face before bringing her into her arms. Brittany happily responded to the hold, squeezing back. She didn't have to say a word to her… "I know," she whispered to her mother, who gave her a nod.

In the other 'bride holding room,' Santana had also taken off her robe, but after the initial sight of herself being ready to walk down the aisle, the reaction had been one of remembering… remembering who wasn't there. She sat on the bed, holding to the pendant on the chain around her neck. The old coin now pierced to fit the chain had once been her father's good luck charm. He never left home without it, almost spent it by accident a good dozen times over the years. After he'd died the coin had been given to her, and she maintained the tradition. She hadn't realized what it was going to be like not having him there on that day, not until just now. When her mother and sister came in, they only needed to see her sitting there to know what was on her mind and to begin to feel the absence as well. "Mom…" her voice begged as she got up to be gathered in both their arms, felt the reassuring warmth of their presence.

"He would be so proud of you, he would," Mrs. Lopez told her.

"When the power went out he would have disappeared with an 'I can fix it,'" Catalina added, making her mother and older sister laugh.

"He would have done it, too," Santana nodded. They held on for a minute or two more, silently remembering.

"And he wouldn't want you to be sad right now," Mrs. Lopez went on.

"I'm not," Santana promised, "I'll be fine."

"Now about your face," Catalina was quick to move into action and fix her up.

"What time is it?" Santana asked once they were finished. She'd just turned to look at the alarm clock when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Rachel," she replied. Santana nodded and Catalina moved to let her in. "Hey, I… oh look at you, I…" she shook her head, remembering what she'd come for. "So I realize you're getting married in… less than a half hour but I have a favor to ask."

"See, I knew this was coming," Santana got up.

"Just shut up and put your robe back on for a second, will you?" Rachel gave back of the tone she was receiving, which made the bride smirk. When she made it into the hall, robe on, she found Brittany in much the same situation.

"What is it now, you didn't lose the rings, did you?"

"You need to talk to your planner," Rachel guided the two of them over to her room, which had reverted back from 'birthing suite' to being Quinn's room now that Mike and Tina and the girls had rejoined the guests along with their new friend the office chair. Quinn was there, still showing signs of her momentary emotional outburst. "Do mind the time," Rachel told them, pointing to her wrist before walking out and closing the door.

"Did her face look weird?" Santana frowned.

"I'll tell you later," Quinn waved it off; it wasn't time to tell them about Rachel's finding out their secret.

"Quinn, you did it," Brittany beamed. "You said you'd get this day together and you did… thank you," she hugged her, getting a laugh.

"Well I haven't done it yet," Quinn pointed out. "I will though."

"Don't doubt it for a second," Santana followed up on the hugging. Quinn looked at them both.

"I think everyone thinks I've gone insane now just because I kind of cried before."

"You did?" Brittany asked, smiling.

"Little bit," she admitted. "I love you two, you know that…"

"Fabray, I swear, if you screw up my makeup again," Santana pointed at her and Quinn's face scrunched like 'you'll what?' and Santana's threat turned into a smile. "I know."

"Me too," Brittany added.

"I always knew I'd end up… spinstering it up behind you two," Quinn took up both their hands.

"That's not what I hear," Santana squinted. "Were you or were you not seen lip locked with the Scottish Wonder back there?" Brittany gasped.

"Hush," Quinn gave their hands a squeeze, though her cheeks had taken a blush and refused to unlock from smiling. "Let's just get you two wed before this year is done."

So finally it had come. The whirlwind of the day was done, and it was show time. Everyone knew what they were trying to do, fitting this wedding in the very last minutes of the day, the month, the whole year, and that along with the fact that the year was in fact ending, and the power was out, all of it had distilled an air of giddy anxiousness over the gathered guests. The power had not yet returned, and from what they knew there was little to no chance it would return before the two of them said "I do," but that was alright… Hattie and June's idea had been right on the money. The candles, set in the plastic cups and handed out among the guests, placed near the makeshift altar, only added to the specialness of the night, made it as close to magical as could be expected and then some. The guests had taken their seats. Brad had taken his seat as well, at the piano. Everyone was lined up, and from the front of that line, Quinn's eyes found her old Glee Club director's, as though to say "Take us in, Schuester." He smiled at her, then turned to Brad and motioned to play. Quinn looked back to Spencer at her side. He offered his arm with something like pride, and she took it… with some of that herself.

Megan and Sadie Schuester began their march, sprinkling the aisle with petals as they went. Will and Emma watched them go, with Emma silently motioning to throw less of them at a time. Then came Dylan, carrying the cushion with the rings like it was the most fragile of crystals. Kurt almost moved in to help him along, but Blaine shook his head – he'd be fine. Then came the parade of the nine couples, just as Quinn had organized them. Tina on the office chair did work after all. While she and Mike were going up there, the girls had been left in the care of Joseph Pierce.

After the last pair of them had gone, the guests turned to take in Santana as she took her walk down the aisle, holding to her mother's arm. They had literally flipped a coin to decide who would walk in first and second. "Don't let go, okay?" Santana told her mother as they went.

"Never," she promised.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"Just don't look at my face and you'll be fine." Of course she would have to, as they reached the altar and turned to one another, Mrs. Lopez kissing her daughter's cheeks before moving to sit on her side. Santana took a breath, as her mother had been right about seeing her face, but more so in order to prepare for what would come next. She looked back up the aisle, and there she was, all blonde hair and white dress, sparkling in the candlelight, in her eyes, in her smile… So many thoughts ran through her mind and she tried to rein them all in, needing them. She'd tried and tried to write something for her vows, but nothing felt right and she knew she was going to have to wing it or it would never work. Looking at her now though, the words were lining up, waiting to be spoken.

Brittany had been the last to come up and, in order to not let Santana see her, had been hidden back, with her mother and father. As they waited, each one of them took her by the arm, still allowing her to hold on to her flowers. She looked to her mother, got kisses on each cheek, turned to her father and got them there as well… They were far from the days when their family arrangements had been so problematic, and she thanked them for that. Finally though it was time to go, and the closer she got to the aisle, to seeing Santana, the more unbearable the wait became. But then there she was, and there was Santana, and… She was just thankful to have her parents on either side, supporting her, or she might have fallen back, her knees trembling so… Just seeing her up there made her heart flutter, and it showed in every part of her face… It was happening, it was happening…

She reached the top of the aisle, coming to stand face to face with her soon-to-be wife, and their eyes remained locked for a beat before they looked back, seeing everyone gathered there around them, family and friends old and new… Even with those who were sorely missed, this was everything they could ever have wanted. The priest began, and it was hard to tell how long they could keep from bursting. But then they were being asked for their vows. Both of them made a quick look to the clock – they could still make it, so they looked back to one another. Brittany would go first, halfway winging it as well.

"I remember the day we met," she started, and she had to gulp back the feeling already settling in her throat. "I don't know that I could imagine this was where we'd end up," she knew she'd understand she meant everything, even the parts they couldn't say in front of the majority of their guests. "But I think I still knew you were going to be in my life, more so than anyone else except maybe my family at the time. You were my best friend, still are, except… now it's more. And I know that part wasn't easy, for either of us," she shook her head. "But I knew we'd make it, because… I remember the day I fell in love with you," her voice gave its first waver, not helped by how Santana looked just as ready to fall apart. "So now we're here, and that hasn't changed, and if it has then it's only because it's gotten better. I just can't wait to call you my wife," she beamed, grasping her hand and getting a nod for it. It took a moment, but then it was Santana's turn. She didn't have to look at the clock; she knew this day wasn't going to deceive them. It just couldn't.

"Brittany, I love you… It took me a while to be able to say it, to you, and to others… most of all to myself. I was so scared back then, and today I look at what we've become and I'm just so… proud to be standing here, with you. No, it hasn't been easy, and I think you know that more than anyone else. It was you, having you in my life that made it a fight I wanted to keep fighting. Some days you were the reason I got up in the morning, and being apart from you, after a while it just got to be…" she bowed her head, but she could feel Brittany gently stroking the back of her hand with her thumb, and she took a breath and looked back up; no point in pretending she could make it through this without a tear shed. "Coming after you in Boston, that was the best decision I ever made. It didn't seem like it at first, but now I know it was. Guess you can say my heart just belongs with yours," she smiled, got one back. "This morning when we woke up, I didn't know I'd be marrying you in less than twenty-four hours, but… oh, I'm so glad I am. This day's been a lot like you and me: hectic and kind of crazy, ups and downs, uncertainty, hope… and in the end just full of warmth, and love… So, so much love…" she tugged at her hand, and Brittany laughed through the tears.

When Dylan was made to present the rings, both brides crouched just a bit so to retrieve them, at the same time thanking the small boy, who gave a wide smile. They looked back to one another, slipping the rings on one another's fingers once instructed. It was the first time they saw their own rings, and feeling them on their fingers it was one more breath they had to catch. The murmur among the guests began, and they knew what was coming. They were all on their feet. The priest was barrelling towards those faithful words, but all Santana and Brittany could hear, as they held on to each other's hands, were the guests, chanting.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

They were laughing now, the end of the year coming at them on one end, the start of their married life on the other.

"Seven! Six!"

And then it was said, it was done, and nothing in the world, no storm or power outage could bind their smiles… Now there was just one thing left to do…

"Five! Four!"

Kiss the bride…

"Three! Two! One!"

They must have heard all of them cheering, for the two events made to cross at the very same instant, somewhere they must have heard them, but it was in some part of their minds that wasn't occupied with how they held on to one another, bound for life upon their vows and locked together in an embrace, a kiss, that they'd waited on for far too long.

THE END


End file.
